


I Bet My Life On You

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Community: deancasbigbang, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, Dean/Castiel Big Bang 2016, DeanCas Big Bang 2016, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of blow job, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: Years after leaving his high school boyfriend Castiel behind, Dean Winchester was living the life he thought would make him happy. He had a high paying job and a fantastic condo in New York City. His life couldn't be better. Right? Wrong. The day of his birthday, Dean woke up and got ready for work. It turned out to be one of the worst days ever. After wreaking his car, Dean fell and cracked his head against concrete. He woke up to find himself in an alternate reality married to Cas. At first, Dean thought it's all a dream, but once he realized he's wrong, Dean tried to make the best of the situation. Will the new life with Castiel make Dean realize he wasn't happy after all? Or will he return to his life in New York and forget the whole thing happened?Loosely based on the movie 'The Family Man'





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time participating in the DCBB! It was an amazing experience! 
> 
> Thank you, [WinchestersRaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/works/), for teaming up and co-writing this with me.
> 
> Huge thank you to, Phyllis, who took the mess of the draft and wrangled it into a readable work! Thank you so much.
> 
> Last, but certainly not least, thank you to my artist, [GoodQuestion](http://goodquestionharlie.tumblr.com/post/153865201298/title-i-bet-my-life-on-you-author-zrobnet%20/), who stepped up and made this amazing art in a little over a month. Go give her some love, guys.

 

**Prologue**

**Lawrence, Kansas - 11 years ago**

“I don’t understand,” Castiel said as he peered into Dean’s green eyes. His head was lying cradled in Dean’s lap, a position they had been in many times over the four years they had been dating. “You’re moving away to New York? I thought we both agreed to go to KSU so we would be close to each other?” Castiel was in his first year of college and Dean had just broken the news that he was taking a job at a prestigious advertising firm in the Big Apple.

Dean ran his hands through Castiel’s silky dark brown hair. “Yeah, I know we did, babe, but that was before you got in and I didn’t. I’m not the same kind of smart that you are. I gotta take this job, Cas. I don’t want to be stuck in Kansas forever doing God-knows-what for a living.”

Castiel made a scoffing noise at that; Dean knew his boyfriend hated when Dean would put himself down. Sitting up, Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek with his hand, “What does this mean for us, Dean, if you go away? You know I have to stay here; I have dreams too. I want to be a teacher. I want to be around children.”

Dean looked down, his fingers picking at a hole that was starting to form in his jeans pocket. He couldn’t force himself to look Cas in the eyes, he heard the pain in his boyfriend’s voice. It was killing Dean inside, he never wanted to hurt the other boy. He lifted his head when Cas’ came into view.

“Dean, look at me,” his boyfriend pleaded. “What does this mean for us?”

Dean glanced up at Castiel, the only man he’d ever loved. Hell, the only person he had ever loved, besides family. His voice cracked a little as he spoke, “I don’t know, Cas. I guess this means there won’t be an us anymore.”

He watched Castiel as the boy pushed himself up off the bed, as the first teardrop fell from his face. Castiel stood at the door, his back facing Dean, and he whispered, “Goodbye, Dean, I hope you have a happy life,” and with that, he left Dean’s house. As the door shut, Dean closed his eyes and allowed his own single teardrop to fall.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  ** **Chapter One: Beautiful and Filthy Rich****

 **New** **York**   **City - Present Day**

Dean woke up in a panic, sitting straight up in his enormous California King size bed, with his four thousand thread count black sheets wrapped around him. His sleep had been fitful, tossing and turning all night. The dream of the day he left his high school boyfriend behind messed with his head and he tried to shake the images of Cas’ pain out of his mind. He had to get on with his day so he kicked and twisted out of his sheets, crawling out of the tangled mess and set his feet on the floor. He pushed himself up and walked over to the wall; pressing his fingers on the touch screen panel, he brought up his built-in surround sound system and AC/DC’s TNT began playing.

Dean belted out the lyrics along with the music, “Cause I’m TNT. I’m dynamite. TNT and I’ll win the fight. TNT. I’m a power load. TNT. Watch me exploooooooaaaaad.”

He felt better already, bopping his head along to the beat, in just his Dolce and Gabbana boxers and socks as he walked into his huge, stainless steel kitchen. Thankfully, the coffee was brewed at the appropriately set time and he poured himself a steaming cup of java from the carafe.

Setting his cup on the gray and black marble counter in his bathroom, Dean slipped off his underwear as he turned on the three rotating shower heads in the walk-in stall and stepped inside once the temperature was to his liking. Knowing he would linger under the spray longer than he should, he tried his best to hurry it along, but the water beating down on his body felt awesome. Once he finished, Dean slipped into his terrycloth robe, wrapping himself up in the fabric as he walked into his closet.

As much as he wanted to slip into the comfort of well-worn jeans and a concert t-shirt, he bypassed those and chose a black suit. Pairing that with a white button-down with small red pinstripes and red tie -- red really drew the consumer’s eye and landed him contracts -- he dressed himself with a smile on his face. When he grabbed the dress shoes -- that he dubbed ‘sissy shoes’ because they were uncomfortable -- he frowned at them, but Dean knew they completed the power suit look. Dean looked over at his boots, longing for the comfort of them, but he couldn’t get away with wearing those. Cas would’ve told him to put them on anyway and why was he thinking about his ex again? Shaking his head to stop that train of thought in its tracks, Dean stood up mentally scolding himself,  _no more thoughts of old boyfriends._ The Rolex watch strapped to his wrist completed his look and he cursed loudly when he checked the time, realizing he wouldn’t have time for breakfast, again.

In the living room, Dean pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen, “Siri? Do I have any reminders today?”

“You have one reminder,” the voice-activated app replied, “Happy Birthday, Dean. You are now thirty years old.”  

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said as he grabbed his car keys and stepped outside of his high-rise condominium. “Only I could forget my own birthday. Thanks, Siri.” With a push of a button, Dean set the alarm for his home, it also dimmed the lights inside and his appliances shut themselves off.

Dean entered his garage in the basement level and walked past his 1967 Chevy Impala that was in need of some serious love. Speaking to the car, he ran a hand along the metal, and whispered, “I’m sorry, baby, one of these days I’ll get some time to fix you up.”

With a heavy sigh, Dean walked around to his new model black Ferrari, pushing a button to release the alarm and heard the double beep signaling he could open the door. Dean folded himself into the front seat and started the ignition.

Once out on the road, Dean couldn’t fathom why the hell he always drove to work. Traffic was ridiculously crazy and it took twice as long to get anywhere. He pounded on the steering well, yelling, “Come on! I just need to fucking turn, how hard is that?”

When he finally spotted an opening to turn, he took it, forgetting in his haste to turn on his signal. The sound of tires screeching to a halt was the only warning he received before a large moving van slammed into the front side of Dean’s car. The impact jolted him, and his head hit the back of the seat as the airbags deployed. Once Dean got his bearings, he exited the car, his mood darkened as he surveyed the damage and realized the vehicle was useless. Kicking the back tire, Dean cursed at the pain that shot through his foot and up his leg. “Stupid, piece of crap, fiberglass cars,” he bit out between harsh inhales.    

There was nothing he could do, so he grabbed his suit jacket from the passenger seat and walked away from the whole sordid mess after exchanging insurance with the other driver. He knew he should call a tow truck to pick up the wreckage, but Dean decided he would deal with it later.

As he trudged on down the sidewalk, he contemplated how his day could get worse, wondering which god he pissed off today. He felt like an ant under a magnifying glass, burning slowly underneath the sun and the intensity of a magnifying glass. Or like a black cloud was hanging over his head, drenching him in a metaphorical rain. Dean knew he should pay attention to his surroundings, but he couldn’t be bothered.

Today was just not his day, he realized as someone grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and yanked him into an alley. As his face was pressed into a brick wall, he wanted to laugh at the cosmic joke that was obviously being played on him.  

“Gimme your watch, man, and anything else you got,” a man’s voice said behind him as a gun was jabbed into his back.

He had lived in New York for years and had never been mugged and he should be shocked, but it seemed like the world was giving him a big fuck you. His life was more important than the few material things Dean had on his person, so he grumpily handed over the items. His watch, phone, wallet, and even the ‘sissy shoes’ were taken and as the man scurried off, Dean decided it wasn’t worth it to go into work. After the morning he’d had, playing hooky sounded divine, and damn it all, it was his birthday. If that wasn’t the icing on the proverbial shit cake he was handed today, he didn’t know what was.

Dean pulled himself together and stepped out of the alley, as he began his walk home, the sky opened up and it started raining. “Oh, come on! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he yelled, waving his hands around like a mad man standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk.

Thankfully, Dean learned a lesson before he was wealthy to keep a twenty hidden on you in the case of emergencies. It was nestled safely in his sock so the thief hadn’t found it and Dean decided it was best to take a cab back to his condo. He walked over to hail one, waiting as patiently as he could. He opened his mouth to bitch about cabs never being around when needed, before one pulled up. It splashed mud and water all over Dean’s Armani suit, Dean clenched his teeth and fists simultaneously. “Of course,” he muttered slightly under his breath.

“Best craptastic birthday, ever,” he said sarcastically as he got into the vehicle.

The jovial smile on the cabby’s face was met with an equally sour frown on Dean’s face.

It didn’t seem to faze the other man, though, as he grinned even bigger, “Where to?”

Dean ran his hand through his wet hair and laid his head back on the seat. “I just wanna go home,” he replied and quickly rattled off his address. Once the vehicle pulled away from the curb, Dean relaxed back into the seat. As they drove, Dean pressed his face against the glass, watching the city fly by. He was pulled back to reality as he recognized a song he hadn’t heard in years, ‘Bad Day’ by Daniel Powter. Fuck, the world really did hate him. Yet, even with all today threw at him, he couldn’t help but smile as his mind drifted back to another time.

**~*~*~**

**12 years ago - Senior Year**

“Cas, come on, I said I’m fine.” Dean flopped down on the mattress in his bedroom and released an audible sigh. Castiel quirked his eyebrow and snapped a Polaroid of him.

Dean pulled his boyfriend down on the bed. “What are you up to now? Let me see that picture?”

Cas laughed as he tried to hold it out of Dean’s reach, they wrestled and eventually Dean had Cas pinned under him. Cas flipped the picture around and said seriously, “The camera doesn’t lie, baby.” The picture showed Dean looking up into the lens and his eyes looked sad. Anyone could see it.

Dean shrugged. “Okay. So?”

Cas smiled and then tossed the picture. “So, you’re having a bad day. Doesn’t mean you’re defective.”

Dean touched his forehead to Cas’. “Alright. What do you suppose we do about it, Mr. Smarty-Pants?”

Cas put his arms around Dean’s shoulders and whispered conspiratorially, “I say, you borrow your daddy’s hot car and we drive to look out point and we see if we can’t steam up those windows. Then maybe you can tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. What do you say?”

Dean half-smiled and kissed Cas. “I love you, you know that.”

Cas grinned, “I love you too, Dean.”

**~*~*~**

“I wouldn’t think you would have anything to smile about. You look like you’ve had a pretty rough time.” The cabby’s voice startled Dean, breaking him out of his reverie.

Dean shrugged. “This song, it’s... my ex-boyfriend and I, well, it used to be… it was like ‘our song’. Anyway, it just sort of fits the day I've had. Irony, huh?”

The cabbie smirked, “Or destiny. Your life seems pretty bleak.”

Dean sat up in the backseat. “Actually, my life is great. I have a dream job. My condo is fantastic. I own it. I have a sweet car, which is currently totaled on Hollywood and Vine, but that’s not important. Lastly, I can and frequently do, get any chick I want.”

The cabbie laughed, “That’s interesting. Any chick, huh? Didn’t you say your ex-love was a dude?”

Feeling his defenses rise, Dean barked, “Yeah! So? Can't a guy have varying tastes? My life is perfect! Butt out, dude!”

The cabbie shrugged, “If you say so. One question, if you could do it again, you think you would still choose this life over hot stuff in your past?”

As they pulled up to Dean’s building, he got out and handed money to the guy. “Bet your life I would,” he answered.

The grin on the other man’s face as he tipped his hat didn’t sit well with Dean. “It’s not my life I’m betting on, Dean-o.”

Dean watched as the man took a sucker out of the glove box, popping it into his mouth.  With a snap of the cabby’s fingers, the car disappeared and it surprised Dean so much that when he took a step back, his wet socked feet slipped on something and he fell, his head landing with a sickening crack on the concrete. Everything turned black as Dean slipped into the darkness, losing consciousness.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  **Chapter Two: Frickin' Angels**

 Dean woke up to a hand sliding up his chest, nestled in a warm, soft bed. An unmistakably masculine leg slid over his own and rested against his morning erection.    _Wait. What the fuck?_

He froze, the last thing he remembered was getting out of a cab after a shit-fest of a day. Dean shouldn’t be in bed with a man.  _Dear God, don’t tell me I somehow ended up in bed with that cab driver,_ he mentally prayed.

The hand inched its way up Dean and he felt kisses being pressed to his collarbone and then his jaw. Dean opened his eyes and dark brown hair came into view as the man looked up at him. Blue eyes connected with his and Dean remembered them immediately; he would never forget them as they had been burned into the deepest part of his memories.

“Cas?” He questioned and then bolted upright, nearly knocking the other man off the bed. “Cas,” he said again, only this time louder and with a little panic tingeing the edges of his voice as he looked around the room. This wasn’t his bed. It was a queen-sized mattress in a green room with real curtains. Deep mahogany wood furnishings lined the walls; it was certainly not Dean’s condo. His pulse quickened and Dean’s heartbeat pounded in his ears.  _What in God’s name was Cas doing there? Then he silently corrected himself, what in God’s name was he doing there?_

After Cas recovered from being knocked over, he slid his hand up Dean's chest, "Baby, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Dean turned wide eyes on Cas and his mouth dried up like the Sahara. This had to be some kind of freaky dream. That’s it, it was a dream, of course. Because Cas was there and the man looked drop dead gorgeous. Obviously, time had been kind to him, Cas had aged to perfection, like a fine wine. So it all had to be a dream. Because nobody wakes up looking absolutely beautiful. Convincing himself that he would wake up soon, Dean started to calm down as Cas inched his way back over to him and straddled Dean’s waist.  

"Talk to me, baby. Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Cas asked with a wink and a soft smile. Cas’ sleep rough voice shot through Dean like lightening, waking up old feelings that Dean thought he’d laid to rest.

 _Hell yes,_ Dean thought. He was totally on board with whatever dream Cas had in mind. What could it hurt? It wasn’t real and everything would be right in the morning. So, Dean nodded his consent.

Cas responded with a wide smile as he lowered his lips and kissed Dean slow and deep. Cas shifted his body moving it in slow circles to gyrate against him and Dean nearly lost what breath he had left.

Then, the dream became a full-blown nightmare as the door to the room flew open and Cas jumped off him. A small child came running in jumping on the bed, the pungent smell of urine permeated the air. "I had an accident! I had an accident!"

"Okay. I’ll take care of it," Cas said with a sigh as a baby started screaming from another room. “You wanna grab her while I change him?”    

The panic reared its ugly head again and Dean couldn’t help but think  _fuck this, I’m out_ as he got out of bed and found a pair of jeans on the floor. He hoped they were his as he slid them over his hips, buttoning them as he slowly backed out of the room.

Cas’ eyes narrowed and an eyebrow arched up in a silent question of,  _what are you doing?_

This isn’t real, Dean reminded himself as he stepped into the hallway and then bolted in the direction of what he hoped would lead to an escape route. He reached a kitchen and saw a set of keys and a gray hooded sweatshirt on a rack by the door. Grabbing those, Dean slipped his feet into a pair of sneakers that were thankfully his size and then got the hell out of the house. “Dean! Where the hell are you going?” he heard Cas call from behind him.

Dean didn’t answer, he just ran to a door he hoped was to the garage and opened it. He didn’t care what hunk of junk was in there, he had to get as far away from this nightmare as possible. When his eyes landed on his father’s 67 Chevy Impala, they widened in disbelief.  Dream Impala wasn’t falling apart, she was in pristine condition. The coat of paint looked new, her rims were shining, like she just rolled off the showroom floor. Dean didn’t think twice as he got inside, and he heard her vinyl seats creak with his weight. Baby’s engine started with a purr as she roared to life and Dean smiled an ear-to-ear grin, “That’s my girl. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Looking over his shoulder, Dean backed out of the driveway and was just about to pull onto the main road, but he was cut off. Hitting the brakes hard, the car stopped in its tracks. Dean jumped out of the car, ready to tear whoever just stopped his escape a new ass.

“What the hell do you think you’re doin’, buddy? You have any idea what my muscle car could do to your fiberglass-” Dean’s sentence trailed off as he recognized the driver of the other vehicle. “Hey! You’re that cabbie. That’s MY Ferrari,” Dean yelled.  

The man put his hands up in front of him, “Okay, okay, take it easy Dean-O. Everything is a little… relative right now.”

“Relative,” Dean sputtered, “Relative my ass, that’s a $250,000 car. There’s nothing relative about that.”

The cabbie smirked as he folded his arms and crossed his legs, leaning against the Ferrari. “And yet, you left it on Hollywood and Vine, because you just couldn’t be bothered. What’s really got your pink panties in a bunch is the question. You want to know why you’re here, am I right?”

Dean grabbed him by the lapels of his white suit, raising the shorter man off his feet, “What do you know about that?”

“Let’s go for a little drive.” The man snapped his fingers and they were in the Impala with Dean in the passenger seat and the other man driving. The man started talking again as if teleporting inside a vehicle was a common occurrence. “You see, Dean-O, being a parent, it’s difficult. I mean, I assume. I myself never had kids, but that’s what they say. They try and raise their kids right, give them the best opportunities, but they also want them to be happy.”

Dean rubbed his temples. “Do you have a point? Or am I just supposed to get a random lecture from a magician who drives a cab?”

The man slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a sideways stop right before a cliff. If Dean tried to get out on his side, he would plummet to his death. “Okay, smart guy. We’ll start there. I’m not a magician, I’m an angel, Gabriel to be exact. This isn’t my usual gig, but there was this woman, she was sweet, I took pity on her. Shit happens. So, here we are. As I was saying, parents want those things for their kids, but what happens if one or both of them die before they can make sure their kid gets that?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders in response. He knew all about that. He lost his mom when he was thirteen -- the year before he met Cas - and he lost his dad when he was twenty. “You make your way alone I guess and try and make them proud anyway.”

Gabriel gestured at Dean with a sucker that had come from nowhere. The sandy-haired man really had a sweet tooth. “You think your mom would approve of your life? The one in New York?”

Dean shrugged again, “How should I know. I guess. I’m successful. I’m not hungry. I’m not a bad person. Sure, why not?”

Gabriel nodded, “Are you happy? I mean like, really happy?”

“Of course I’m happy,” Dean scoffed.

Raising both eyebrows, the angel asked, “Really? How many people wished you happy birthday?”

“Shove it, Gabe,” Dean shouted. He felt his tolerance for bullshit hit the limit. Angel or not, this guy pissed him off both times he had ever had the misfortune of talking to him.

Gabriel shook his head, and with a sigh, he said, “Alright, I’m gonna level with you. You’re not going back to your other life anytime soon. Here’s why. Your mom wants you to be happy. We think -- your mom and I -- that your hot-stuff mancake and this life with him, will make you happy. We might be wrong, but you ain’t leaving Kansas, Dorothy, until we know, one way or the other. Capisce?”

Dean remained quiet through Gabriel’s whole speech, trying to wrap his mind around what he had just heard. His voice sounded weak and he was sure a little watery as he asked, “My. My mom? Did she send you? I don’t understand any of this.”

Gabe sighed again and then thinned his lips. “I’m sorry, broski, but that’s all I can tell ya. Have a good day.” Before Dean could ask anything else, he was in the driver’s seat parked outside of a white house with a blue door. The same house he had run from. Cas was standing in the door with plaid pajama pants on, a baby in his arms and he looked pissed. Dean shook his head and mumbled, “Angels are fricken’ dicks.”

Dean slowly got out of the car, might as well face the music. Since he knew he wasn’t dreaming and this was all very real, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up the drive. As he got to the door, Cas stepped aside to let him in and shut the door behind them. As soon as that door closed he started in, “Dean Henry Winchester! Are you going through some kind of fucking mid-life crisis?”

Before Dean could respond, there was an audible gasp from the little boy standing in the hallway in SpongeBob Squarepants pajamas. “Papa! You says the F-word! At Daddy!”

Cas put his head in his hand and sighed, he looked back down at the little boy. “Yes, Bobby John, I did. And that was very wrong of me. I’m sorry.”

Then he turned his attention to Dean. “Since you have clearly decided to do...whatever you want this morning, I guess continue doing it. I’m late. I have to get the kids dressed and you have to get to work, unless you intend to blow that off too. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but we willtalk about this tonight.” Cas hiked the baby more securely on his hip, took Bobby John’s hand and led him down the hallway.

Dean walked back into the room he had come out of after making a circle, he realized he was at a complete loss and sat on the bed. Cas walked in a couple minutes later and grabbed something out of a drawer. Dean got up, stood behind him and touched the man’s shoulder. “Cas-”

Cas didn’t bother turning around, “Dean, I’m really angry right now.”

“Yeah, I get that, I just. Where do I work?” He asked weakly.

Cas spun around abruptly, concern evident on his face, “Are you joking? You’re not joking. Dean, are you alright?” He touched Dean’s face, as if he was trying to feel for a fever. “Maybe you shouldn’t go to work today.”

Raising his eyebrow, Dean laughed a little. He couldn’t stop himself kissing the hand he removed from his forehead. “Have you always been this fussy? I’ll be okay, Cas. I’m just… having some… uh… memory issues this morning. So, just tell me where to go and I’ll be good as new.”

The man didn’t look convinced, but he sighed, “Go into town. Your shop, the one you guys own with your Uncle Bobby, is pretty hard to miss. Dean, I don’t like this. I think you should be going to a doctor if you can’t recall where you work.”

Thinking fast, Dean gave a small smile as he said, “Okay. I am probably going to be in more trouble here, but I was screwing with you. Of course, I know where I work, Cas. I just didn’t like you being pissed at me.”

“ You are unbelievable,” Cas spat incredulously. “I have things to do today, Dean. Some days I don’t know why I put up with you.”

He went to storm off, but Dean grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. He smiled at Cas, “I don’t know, maybe you love me?”

Cas kissed him and stepped out of his arms, “I know I love you, but some days I don’t like you very much. And in case you are wondering, yes, I am still pissed at you.  _Go_ to work, Dean.” Cas tossed Dean his car keys and left the room.

* * *

An hour later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a mechanics shop. The sign read:  _Singer & Winchester Auto Repair: If it’s broke - We’ll fix it_.

Dean couldn’t stop himself as he thought,  _how is this life supposed to be the one that makes me ‘happy’?_ He parked the Impala in a space designated as his and went inside. The building was nice and fairly large.  _At least it looks like it’s a successful company._ Inside, he walked into a large office marked Winchester and sat in a black swivel chair. His back was to the door when he heard someone come in. Dean swiveled around and froze, his entire face registered shock. He was staring at his father, which, Dean thought couldn’t be possible since his father had been dead for nearly a decade.

The older man laughed, “What’s wrong, son? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Dean was out of the chair in two steps and had pulled his father into a tight hug, “It’s good to see you, Dad.” His voice cracked, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was holding the man he lost all those years ago. If he ever returned to his real life, he would cherish the memory of this hug until his last breath.

John patted Dean on the back and stepped back to look at him. “Alright then, out with it, problems at home? Did you wreck the car? Is your brother hurt?”

“What? No. What makes you think something’s wrong?” He shook his head as he asked the question.

John smirked as he took the seat Dean vacated, laced his fingers behind his head and crossed his feet at his ankles on the desk. “Well, let’s see. I can probably count on one hand the number of times you have greeted me so warmly. One of them was after your mother’s funeral, rest her soul, another was after you had saved my life by noticing I was having that heart attack ten years ago. Another was your wedding day, and the birth of your two children. So either something bad happened, or you’re here to tell me that little Robert John and Samantha Claire are due for a sibling.”

Dean sat heavily in the chair opposite his father and ran a hand over his face. He mumbled under his breath, “This is so fucking surreal.” When his father asked him to speak up, he said, “Do you mean to tell me, I was here? In Kansas, ten years ago? That I am the sole reason that you are alive and sitting across from me right now?”

John rolled his eyes and sat up, “Okay, okay. So there were doctors and EMTs to thank, too. Who cares? Are we going to rehash the past all day or do you want to maybe get some work done? There’s a sweet Ferrari someone just brought in. The front end is mangled to shit, but I figured you would want a piece of her.” John hadn’t even finished speaking before Dean was out of his seat and out the door. The sound of his father’s laughter rang out, echoing loudly around him.

Dean rounded the corner and saw the unmistakable ball cap his Uncle Bobby wore. He was leaning inside the hood of Dean’s car. Before Dean could even open his mouth, Bobby said, “Look who decided to show up. Don’t you step in here without coveralls on, boy. The last time you decided to get dirty I had that husband o’ yours down here bitchin’ my ear off about you destroying your clothes.”

He pointed to a room so Dean went there first without question, grabbed a pair of coveralls, pulling them over the top of his jeans and AC/DC shirt and came back out to the garage. He walked over to the Ferrari and shook his head when he saw that she was indeed, mangled. The front bumper looked like a giant had twisted it. “Oh, sweetheart, what did they do to you?” he asked the car.

Bobby tsked, “They messed her up something bad, but nothing you can’t fix.” He patted Dean on the back and walked away.

Dean rounded the side of the car and stared for a few seconds. “This can’t be right,” he murmured. The driver’s side door was smashed inward. If Dean had left the car like this, how did he exit the car? Also, how was he not injured? Dean shrugged it off.  _Not like anything in this world makes sense right now. I mean, I just talked to my father who supposedly died ten years ago._ He shook his head and got to work.

By the time Dean crawled out from under the car and went to the break room to change, it was well past six pm. Most of the other workers had already gone home, so he swung by his father’s office but he had apparently left for the day as well. As Dean clocked out and headed for his baby, his whole body ached. He realized he hadn’t done anything even resembling manual labor in a very long time. As he started to drive home, he spotted a bar and decided a good stiff drink would really hit the spot.

* * *

Two hours later, he stumbled out of the bar, hitched a ride and went ‘home’.

As he approached the house, something occurred to him, Cas will be in that house wondering where I’ve been, it was a startling thought. Dean hadn’t had anyone waiting at home for him since he moved to New York.

As he walked inside the mostly dark house, Dean knew everyone was probably asleep. He giggled to himself thinking about a life where everyone is in bed by eight. As he rounded the corner, he saw Cas sitting at the dining room table. In the dim light, he could still see Cas’ scowl. “Uhm. Hey.” Dean stated with uncertainty.

The other man’s eyes narrowed and Cas gripped his coffee cup tighter. “Hey? Are you kidding me? Where the fuck have you been?” He managed to give the illusion he was yelling even though his voice was only a loud whisper.

Dean walked to the table and sat unsteadily down. “I, uh, I found a bar.”

Cas rubbed his temple with his fingertips. “I can see that, Dean. From the smell of you, I’d say you drank it.”

Dean couldn’t control the smile that was threatening to creep across his face. “You’re pissed, Cas.”

Cas got up abruptly, carrying his mug to the sink, setting it inside with a clank against the metal and turned around. “You’re damn right I’m pissed! What the hell has gotten into you? You’re three hours late from work and drunk as fuck.”

Dean walked into the kitchen and leaned his hands on either side of Cas, effectively trapping him between Dean’s body and the kitchen sink. “I’m not that drunk, Cas, but I think you might actually be hotter when you’re mad. I never noticed before.” Dean’s words were slightly slower but not slurred.

Cas took a steadying breath and said through clenched teeth, “I swear to God. You are lucky that I love you and that we have two kids asleep down the hall or I would punch you right in the face.”

Dean took a step back, “Fuck! Cas.”

The anger seeped away from Cas’ face, replaced by fatigue. Cas cupped Dean’s face. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean felt like garbage. He had managed to anger Cas almost to the point of violence and then look defeated all within one conversation. If that wasn’t a testament to how much he didn’t belong here, nothing was. He needed air.

He shuffled out the back door and saw a swing set on a manicured lawn. Dean went over to one of the swings and sat down. His buzz was wearing off and he was forced to look at the reality he was stuck in. Dean spoke out loud to the night sky. “Well, Mom. Are you convinced yet? I don’t belong here. Nothing is going right and I am just making Cas miserable along with me. He probably hates me by now. This is just like summer camp. I wanna go home, Mom.”

The wind picked up slightly and a letter fell onto the ground at Dean’s feet. He picked it up and recognized the handwriting immediately. The letter was one he received from his mother, the summer he was away at camp. He ran his fingers over the old ink that inscribed Mary’s words to him all those years ago, and he couldn’t help the tear that formed as he read the letter.

 

 

_Hello sweetheart,_

_I know that this seems hard but it will get better. Sometimes you seem to give up before you have even started. I am sure no one hates you. You just need a couple days to adjust and I know you will be happy there. I am denying your request to come home right now. You can’t possibly have experienced anything at all in one day. I miss you too, Dean, and we will see each other soon. In the meantime, BE HAPPY. I love you very much._

_~ Mom_

Dean wiped the tear from his eye as he folded up the paper. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Cas standing by the swing set. He was in plaid pajama pants and a robe. “I thought you might be out here. I couldn’t sleep.” He walked over and sat on the other swing next to Dean. His voice was quiet in the still night. “Dean, we have never gone to bed mad and I don’t want to start now.”

Dean nodded as he flicked his eyes back down to the paper in his hands.

“What do you have there?” Castiel asked softly, the man’s long fingers running over the letter.

With a deep sigh, Dean handed the item in question over to Cas. “It’s a letter from my Mom when I was at summer camp. It was before I met you. I, uh, I found it in the car today.”

Cas took the letter, but didn’t open it, instead, he put his hand on Dean’s thigh and pushed a deep breath from his lips. “Dean, are we okay? There isn’t, someone else, is there?”

“Christ. No, Cas, there’s no one.” Dean’s eyes closed as he spoke the words. He could see the pain and hear it in Castiel’s voice. “Hey, are you happy? I mean, yeah, today sucked, but you know, in general. Are we happy?”

Cas turned Dean’s head to face him, “I’d like to think so. We’ve made it this long, baby.”

Dean allowed his body to move towards Cas, wrapping his arms around him and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Hey, can we go to bed now?”

Cas chuckled and kissed Dean on the top of his head. “Yes. Let’s go to bed. Things will look better in the morning.” As the other man stood up, he took Dean’s hand in his own. 

On the way to the bedroom, Dean stumbled and ended up falling and pressing Cas’ back to the wall. Dean gazed at him for a minute. “You really are beautiful, you know that,” Dean whispered.

Cas smiled, “And you really are drunk.”

Dean quirked his eyebrow, “Learn to take a compliment. Cas. I’m really not that drunk, and I’ll prove it.”

Cas relented with a small smile. “Okay, baby.”

Cas leaned forward and captured Dean’s mouth; as soon as their lips met, Dean was a goner. Dean let his hands slide up to cup Cas face and deepened the kiss. His tongue coaxed open Cas’ mouth and slid against Cas’ tongue. Cas let out a small moan as he pulled Dean into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. Dean kicked his shoes off and Cas pulled his shirt off over his head. Dean found himself flipped around suddenly and landed on his back on the bed. Before Dean could miss him, Cas already had his pants and boxers off and was climbing back up Dean’s body. Dean’s arms came around Cas, his hands gripping his hair softly. Cas shimmied Dean’s pajamas off as Dean shifted them up on the bed.

Cas pulled back, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight, before he got up and quickly locked the door. He pulled something out of a side table drawer then Cas climbed back into bed and brushed Dean’s hair from his forehead. “Do you love me, Dean?”

Dean’s mind took a second to process what Cas had asked. He answered truthfully, “I have always loved you.”

Cas smiled warmly. He kissed Dean again as his hand slid between Dean’s legs. There was an audible sound of a cap opening and then Dean felt Cas’ fingers, slick with lube, slide across his opening. Dean’s head fell back against the pillows. Cas took his time kissing Dean’s neck and shoulders the whole time he was slowly opening him up finger by finger. Dean’s erection was hard against his stomach as he moved in unison with Cas’ finger. Dean enjoyed the sensation he hadn’t felt in a long time and soon got lost in it. He wasn’t sure how long it was before he grabbed Cas’ head and looked into his eyes. “Cas, baby, please...”

Cas nodded his head and shifted his body so he was between Dean’s legs. He spread them open and slid slowly into Dean’s body. Dean hissed slightly and Cas stopped, “Tell me when.”

Cas’ voice was husky and deep, it poured over Dean like warm whiskey. “That’s it, Dean. Moan for me, baby. Show me who you belong to.”

Dean was certain Cas had never in his memory talked like this. It was possessive and controlled and frankly, hot as hell. His voice was a growl as he moaned, “Fuck, Cas.”

He writhed under Cas as he took him higher and higher in ecstasy. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s swollen cock. He matched his thrusts with the motion of his hand. “Come for me, Dean. Please.”

Dean’s body shook as he adjusted to the feel of Cas inside him. It had been too long since someone had filled him. His body adjusted and he wrapped his legs around Cas and pulled him in deeper. They both moaned. Cas began to rock his body at a slow pace. He watched Dean’s face. Dean couldn’t help but get lost in Cas’ gaze as Cas quickened his thrusts. Dean called out, “Cas...C…Cassss.”

Dean’s ass tightened around Cas and his body arched off the bed as he came, spilling hot semen all over Cas hand. Cas grabbed Dean’s thigh and shifted to an even deeper angle. He thrust into Dean several more times before he let loose inside Dean. “Yes, yes, yes, Dean,” he chanted as he pumped the rest of his load into Dean.

He finally settled back down as his spent cock slid out of Dean. He dropped unceremoniously to lay on Dean’s chest. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ sweat-soaked hair. He heard Cas mumble, “I love you.”

When Dean noticed Cas’ breathing regulate and was certain he had fallen asleep, he eased out from under him, went into the attached bathroom, and cleaned up. He brought a warm wet washcloth out and cleaned up Cas as well. As he set the cloth aside, Cas pulled him back into bed and cuddled up to him once again. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and stared at the ceiling. A small smile touched his lips. “He loves me,” Dean whispered as he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

* * *

** Chapter Three: Happy Birthday **

Dean woke up to a pleasant weight on his chest. He moaned involuntarily as the guy shifted, bringing his hard erection against Dean’s leg. He hadn’t taken a guy home in… he couldn’t even remember how long, but he must have had a shit-ton to drink because he couldn’t really recall anything about last night. The man inched his way up Dean and began to kiss his collarbone and then his jaw. Dean shifted and felt the soreness in his backside. Then Dean remembered and he opened his eyes, “Cas?”

Castiel chuckled, “You better hope it’s me. Unless you have some other husband I don’t know about.”

Dean’s voice cracked slightly, “Husband?”

Castiel laughed again,“Wow. I knew you went out drinking last night, but you must have had more than I thought.”

When Cas laughed, Dean really looked at him. He had aged but in a beautiful way. Before he was adorable, but now he was sexy as hell and that laugh, it was husky and deep and made Dean’s little soldier stand up and take notice. He pulled Castiel against him and loved how his body was both soft and hard and when he went to kiss him, Cas beat him to it and shocked Dean again by straddling him and kissing the ever-loving life out of him.

Just then, there was a loud banging on the bedroom door. Cas sighed and got up. He pulled his pajamas on and tossed his robe to Dean. Dean had barely gotten the robe tied, when the little boy from yesterday came bounding into the room. The child yelled, “Get up! Get up! Papa! Daddy! No more sleeping!” The child ran at him and leapt onto the bed and straight onto his lap, causing an ‘OOF’ to escape Dean’s mouth. “Son-of-a…”

“Dean! Language,” Cas chastised. “Bobby John, what have I told you about jumping on your daddy like that?”

The little boy slid off Dean’s lap sullenly, “To not to.”

Castiel tried not to smile. “That’s right. Now-”

An ear-splitting sound rang out that Dean thought sounded like someone was torturing a cat.

Cas put his head in his hands, “Now you woke up, Samantha.” He leaned over and kissed Dean quickly. “Baby, I’m sorry. Can you make coffee? I’ll go get Sammi.”

Dean raised his eyebrow, “My brother?”

Castiel laughed, “I wish! Sam would be a big help today, but no, he is still on his honeymoon in Maui. I meant our daughter.” As Cas walked out of the room he said over his shoulder, “I’m really starting to worry about your sanity, Dean.”

With a huff, Dean slid out of the bed as he got to the end of the hallway and Cas was about to enter another room, Cas called to him, “Dean, happy birthday, Baby.” Castiel smiled widely and it made Dean grin stupidly, then the baby screamed again and Cas ran into the room. Dean made his way into the little country-style kitchen and stood there not knowing what to do next. BJ pushed a stool over to the kitchen counter and climbed up on it. He folded his arms and laid his chin on them. “You supposed to makes the coffee now. Papa said. He gets super grumpy without coffee.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh yeah? Cas still gets cranky before he’s had his coffee? That’s actually cute.” He looked around the homey space. It had wooden cupboards and a tall old-fashioned wooden pantry with a weird plastic locking mechanism on the outside handles. He found the coffee pot, a basic black Mr. Coffee. He looked back over at BJ sheepishly, “I don’t suppose you know where the stuff is to make coffee?”

The little boy shrugged, “You’re the Daddy.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and then ran a hand over his face.

“Yeah, right, okay. You can wake up, back in your normal life, anytime, Dean,” he told himself. BJ watched him with an odd expression on his face.

After opening all the upper cupboards and finding the filters, he finally had a last ditch thought he opened the freezer and found the coffee. Putting the coffee in the freezer was a trick he had shown Cas to keep it fresh longer, apparently Cas had remembered that. Dean finally got the coffee brewing and felt far too proud of himself.

He crossed his arms and smiled smugly at… his son?

BJ raised an eyebrow at him, “I needs my cereal. It’s in the pantry.” The boy pointed to the wooden hutch. Dean nodded. He had seen the bowls when he was searching for coffee so he grabbed one and set it in front of BJ. Then the fun started. He tried to get a spoon but the drawer only pulled out a fraction of an inch. He pulled and tugged and some stupid plastic latch held it in place. Finally, he gave up and found one in the dishwasher. Then looking back at the pantry, he knew what that plastic lock was; a torture device. When Dean decided to get the milk first, he found it was barred the same way, the door wouldn’t budge as he pulled on it. Dean searched around for something white and plastic and found it. “Why don’t these stupid things come with directions?” He mumbled as he tried to free the door from its confines.

A set of strong arms wrapped around him from behind, causing Dean to nearly jump out of his skin before he heard Cas chuckle, “Dean, sooner or later, you are going to have to learn how to access the child locks.”

Dean turned around in Castiel’s arms to complain that they weren’t ‘child-proof’ they were ‘Dean-proof’, but his mind stopped its train of thought. Cas still had his arms around him and Dean was now essentially pinned to the fridge and the man was smiling. Dean ran his thumb over Cas’ cheek. He whispered so babies couldn’t hear, “Damn, I still can’t believe how fuckin’ gorgeous you are.”

Cast huffed out a laugh, “You want me to unlock the child-locks, don’t you? Alright, since you boosted my ego when I know I look like shit, need a shave, and probably have formula in my hair, I’ll open them. You’re still on cereal duty, last time you fed Sammi I had to bath her before daycare and there just isn’t time.” Cas patted Dean aside and unlocked the fridge and the pantry.

After he made BJ his cereal, Dean was handed a wiggly, little bundle with dark brown hair and blue eyes, with her thumb in her mouth. If Dean was a betting man, and he usually was, he would wager a guess that they had used a surrogate. The kids looked too much like Cas and him to be adopted. Not knowing what else to do, Dean walked around into the living room with the baby and talked to her, “So, I named you Sammi. That’s kind of cool. I guess my brother and I are close then. Can I tell you a secret, Sammi? I don’t know what the hell is going on, but I’m starting to freak out a little.”

Samantha started to fuss and Cas yelled from the kitchen to bounce her. Dean began bouncing her. “Didn’t mean to freak you out, too, it’s all good. Whatever weird paranormal reality this is that you live in, I’m sure your real dad will be back soon and everything will be back to normal.” Cas called Dean into the kitchen.

When Dean walked into the kitchen area, Cas took Sammi out of his hands, “You. Sit.” Dean did as instructed. He wondered if Cas had a chance to get that cup of coffee yet. In seconds, Cas had set a plate of eggs, toast, bacon and a cup of black coffee in front of Dean. He kissed him on the top of the head, “Now eat. I mean it. You always try and run out of here with nothing in your stomach and I can’t help it if I like my men to look like men, not stick figures.”

To say Dean was floored by the gesture would be an understatement. He hadn’t had anyone cook for him since, well, since Cas, now that he thought about it. He furrowed his brow, “What about you?”

“Baby, I eat while I’m cooking. I’m talented like that. So now I can feed Samantha Claire and you can eat your d.a.m.n. breakfast.” Cas took a drink of his coffee and Dean was grateful, the other man was definitely getting cranky.

After breakfast, everyone was ready to leave and started heading off for the day. Dean was certain he must have had a horrible accident because he couldn’t seem to wake up. Maybe he was in a coma or worse, maybe he was dead? Maybe this was hell, but, if this was hell, why was Cas here? Cas wouldn’t be in any version of his hell, but he was poor, in a tiny house, in a tiny bed, with tiny kids, who made giant messes. He realized Cas was talking to him so he snapped out of his mental freak out.

“Dean, I was saying you need to hurry or you will be late. Bobby might be your uncle, but he won’t stand for you being late, again. Especially when your dad’s going to be out of town. Ash should be here soon with Baby, I called Ellen.” Cas kissed him again (one of the parts of this dream that didn’t suck) and then he was gone. Dean looked around at all that empty, cozy, hominess and then he looked at his plate where Cas had just served him breakfast.

**~*~*~**

**Sophomore year - 14 years ago**

Dean knocked on Castiel’s door. He was nervous, as usual. Cas’ dad never seemed to be especially welcoming, but he also was never impolite. It threw Dean off. “You either like me or you don’t, Chuck,” he thought.

To Dean’s relief, Castiel answered the door. “Hey, handsome, I have a surprise, but you have to promise you won’t laugh.”

Dean raised his eyebrow, “I would never laugh at you, Cas. But, I thought we were going out to dinner?”

Cas smiled shyly, “We are having dinner, um, come in. Don’t freak or anything, my dad’s not home tonight.”

Dean stepped inside, “In that case, where’s my kiss?” He pulled Cas to him and Cas kissed him quickly before stepping back.

“Okay, now, close your eyes,” Cas whispered softly.

Dean closed his eyes and Cas led him further into the house. There was a delicious aroma hanging in the air and Dean’s stomach growled in response. “Man, something smells good in here.”

Cas let go of his hand and kissed him on the cheek, “Okay, open your eyes. And remember, you said you wouldn’t laugh.”

Dean opened his eyes and took in the surroundings set before him. In the formal dining room, candles were lit and sitting in front of two place settings. A large bowl of spaghetti, steaming pan of sauce, and a basket full of garlic bread cut in perfect slices also rested on the table. A bucket of ice with two Coca-Colas inside topped everything off. His boyfriend really went all out on that evening.  

Dean reached for Cas’ hand, entwining their fingers. “Dude, this looks awesome. Who cooked it?” He asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

“I did,” Cas quietly replied, as Dean started dishing out a large serving of the pasta.

Dean paused with the piece of garlic bread to his mouth. “You cooked this? For me?”

Cas nodded, but he wouldn’t look at Dean, it was almost as if his boyfriend was worried about what Dean would think of all this.  After chewing and swallowing the bread, he managed, “It’s really, fricken’ good. Thanks, Cas.”

He set his hand on Castiel’s thigh under the table. Cas grinned as he served himself. “My pleasure, Dean.”

When they were done eating and were cuddled on the couch watching Die Hard, Dean chuckled, “You know you’ve ruined me. Now, I don’t want anyone to cook for me besides you.”

Cas pulled Dean’s arms around him and lay his back on Dean’s chest.

“Good.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

**~*~*~**

As Dean sat reflecting on that memory, he recalled that was also the first night he and Cas had fooled around. They hadn’t gone ‘all-the-way’ yet, but it got far enough for Dean to know he didn’t want anyone else but Cas. He was startled out of his thought by a knock on the door. He got up and answered it. A man about his age sporting a full mullet smiled at him. “‘Sup? I got your car for ya. Your man seemed pretty pissed. I told ya you should have just let me drive her home last night.”

Dean assumed this was Ash. “Yeah, uh, thanks, Ash. I’ll remember that next time.”

Ash handed him the keys, “Sure thing. I gotta run, Jo’s waiting in the truck for me. Oh, and happy birthday.”

Dean thanked him, took the car keys, then finished getting ready for work, and was about to head out when his dad called. The machine picked up before he could reach the phone.

“Hey kid, I just wanted to catch you before you came into work today. I decided to postpone my trip so, stay home. Take the day off and spend your birthday with your family. I love you. Also, a word of advice from an old man, do yourself a favor, Dean, and enjoy those kids. You won’t believe how quickly they grow up.”

Dean set his keys back on the table and sat down. “Well, okay. Now, what do I do?” He got up and searched the house until he found something listing where Cas worked.

* * *

An hour later Dean pulled up outside Lawrence High. He couldn’t believe Cas was now teaching at the same place he had met him. Dean popped the trunk of his car and pulled out a faded leather jacket. He pulled it on and hurried into the school.

As the bell for the first break rang, Dean watched as Mr. Novak-Winchester left his class and headed in the direction of the teacher’s lounge.  Dean was leaning up against his old locker, with the same type of coat on and smug grin, exactly as he had been the day Castiel met him. When Cas spotted him, Dean knew the man was reminiscing as he watched the blue of the other man’s eyes go glassy. Cas must have decided to play along because he shuffled his papers nervously and dropped them in front of Dean.

Dean grinned his thousand-watt smile. He leaned down to help Cas pick up his papers and his thumb brushed over Castiel’s hand, “Hey handsome, what’s the rush?”

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes, his own shining brightly with so much love that it made Dean pause. Dean’s heart warmed at the sight and he briefly wondered what it would be like if he could keep this life. Cas smiled as he stood up, pulled Dean into an empty classroom, and kissed him soundly.  

“I would love to role-play all day with you, Dean, but I only have fifteen minutes to get coffee and relax before the next set of kids converges on my English class. With another kiss, he asked, “What are you doing here, baby? Besides taking me on a trip down memory lane?” Cas winked.

Dean leaned on a desk. “My dad gave me the day off. Apparently, I’m supposed to spend my birthday with my family. Crazy, right?”

Cas shrugged, “Not too crazy. I think that’s great actually. Do me a favor; come back at lunch and, _do not take off that sexy jacket._ ”

Dean grinned, “You got it, Mr. Novak.” He slapped Cas on the ass as he walked out of the classroom.

He laughed as he heard Cas correct him, “That’s Mr. Novak-Winchester, by the way.”

As Dean walked down the hall, two of Castiel’s students approached him. He couldn’t help overhearing the conversation as one girl said, “Hey Mr. NW, was that your husband?”

Dean looked over his shoulder in time to see Cas nod as he ogled Dean’s retreating backside

“He’s wicked hot,” the other girl said.

Dean winked at Cas as the other man smiled on a sigh, “I know. It’s almost unfair.”

The two girls giggled and Cas patted them on the shoulder, “Now, if you will excuse me, ladies. I need coffee ASAP. I’ll see you in class.”

Dean managed to not laugh and pretended he didn’t hear the other girl whisper, “I’m not surprised. Mr. NW is hot as hell, too.”

* * *

 As Dean returned to his car and there were the same two girls leaning against it. He shook his head, “Excuse me, girls, I kinda need my ride.”

The girls crossed their arms over their chest. “You’re married to Mr. Novak-Winchester?”

Dean glanced down at his hand where there was a wedding band and back at the girls, “I am.”

“Then, how come we’ve never seen you before?”

Dean thought that was odd, “You’ve never seen me before? Not once?”

The girls shook their heads in unison.

“Hmm, how long has Cas been your teacher?”

The blonde girl answered, “Three years. I’m a Junior.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in shock. “And you haven’t ever seen me? Damn, maybe I _am_ a dick.”

As the girls laughed at him, the brunette said, “No you aren’t. Mr. NW is always smiling when he comes to work. Sometimes he gets this sappy look on his face and twirls his wedding ring when he thinks we’re not watching.”

“Except yesterday. He looked pissed yesterday,” the blonde interjected.

Dean furrowed his brow, “Yeah? Well, I’m fixin’ that today. So, we good here?”

The girls nodded and moved away from his car. As Dean was getting in, the brunette spoke again, “You’re lucky, you know. He’s awesome.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, I’m figuring that out.”

As he drove away, Dean thought about Cas and how he was going to make up for being a grade-A douche yesterday. He pulled to a stop at a red light, his thumbs beating a tempo against the steering wheel. While lost in his thoughts, Gabriel appeared in his passenger seat. Dean jumped and came close to decking him. “Dude! Warn a guy. What the hell do you want anyway?”

The angel waved his hands defensively, “Easy, killer. I’m just checking in. You adjusting well?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “How should I know? I’ve mostly pissed off Cas and confused everyone else. My kids think I’m going crazy and they might be right. But…”

Gabe grinned and took a large bite of a snickers bar that appeared in his hand, “But?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know. Last night was pretty fucking fantastic, actually. And this morning wasn’t so bad.”

Gabe snapped his fingers, “That’s what I like to hear. Now, you are outside Cas’ favorite shop. Get him something special for lunch; he’ll forgive you for being a great big bag of dicks.”

Dean looked out the window and sure enough, he was sitting in front of a small pizzeria. When he looked back over to the passenger seat, it was empty. That figures, he thought to himself. The angel popping in and out at random times was something Dean knew he had to get used to. Dean went inside and ordered the large deep dish, meat lover’s pizza with extra cheese, grabbed two Coca-Colas in glass bottles and headed back to the house. He could do this romantic shit.

* * *

At exactly noon Dean was seated in the empty art classroom with a checkered tablecloth spread over a desk and two chairs pulled up to it. The pizza box sat to one side and BJ’s toy bucket, the only thing Dean could find, sat to the other side with ice in it and two Coca-Cola bottles. He had arranged napkins and paper plates in the center. Dean had already talked to the principal, who was actually pretty cool and had agreed to play along with his scheme to tell Cas he needed a last minute teacher for lunch detention in Classroom two-twenty-one. Dean was just lighting a white taper candle when Cas walked in. Castiel looked back at the door, a look of confusion on his face, “I thought I had lunch detention.”

Dean grinned, “You do. I am detaining you for your whole lunch break. I already cleared it with your boss. I, uh, I can’t cook like you, but I got your favorite pizza.”

Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean, then he let Dean lead him over to the ‘table’ and they sat to eat. “It looks delicious, thank you. However, it is _your_ birthday, Dean, shouldn’t I be the one surprising you?”

Dean shook his head no, as he placed a large piece of pizza on each of their plates, “Spending lunch with you, instead of at our separate jobs, that feels pretty special to me, Cas. I would say it’s birthday worthy.” Dean winked for emphasis

Cas smiled and took a bite. He moaned and Dean shifted in his seat. Damn it, that part of the occasion would have to wait until later. Castiel swallowed his bite “When did you become so sweet?”

Dean grinned, “Maybe I took out a new lease on life. You know, that happens sometimes to guys when they get older.”

Castiel raised his eyebrow, “Not really, usually they buy a hot car and get a hot new girl or boyfriend.”

“Well, I already have a hot car and an even hotter husband, so I guess that means all that’s left is to treat both of them with a bit more respect,” Dean replied, his smile growing bigger. 

Cas laughed, “Well, I won’t complain about that. Especially since I happen to have a ‘wicked hot’ husband according to my students.”

“Oh yeah? And what do you say about that Mr. NW?” Dean couldn't help himself and laughed.

Cas shrugged, “I agree, of course, and I think it’s a slow form of torture.”

Dean choked on the sip of coke he was drinking, “Torture? How so?”

Cas swallowed his bite and grinned, clearly proud of himself, “I have to get out of bed and leave such a perfect body lying there most mornings.” Castiel gave a pretend dramatic sigh, “Like I said… torture.”

Dean burst out laughing, “Oh, you poor thing. How do you think I feel? I have to watch that perfect ass walk out the door most mornings, too.”

“At least you know my ass always comes back to you at night,” Castiel said with a wink.

Dean raised his coke bottle, “And my body is waiting for you in bed.”

Castiel clicked his coke bottle to Dean’s, “I’ll drink to that.”

They talked and joked the whole forty-five minutes Cas had for lunch. When the bell rang, they both sighed almost simultaneously. Dean spoke first, “Well, teach, I guess it’s back to the ol’ chalkboard for you.”

Cas nodded and added sardonically, “Yeah. What fun.” He got up and gave Dean a scorching kiss. “Thank you for today, baby. This was very sweet. I’ll see you this afternoon and don’t forget you have a birthday party tonight at Garth’s.”

Dean laughed, “Okay, okay, I won’t forget. Do I usually?”

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Only every year.” He hugged him and kissed him once more then left. Dean cleaned up their mess and left the school with a big smile on his face. As he walked past Castiel’s classroom, he saw Cas inside, smiling and absent-mindedly twirling his wedding band. The two girls who he had met before gave him a thumbs up. Dean took that as a good sign.

* * *

After the chaos of getting the kids situated, out the door, and in the car, Dean finally pulled into the parking lot of Garth’s Burgers at six that night. In Dean’s old life, he never realized how much stuff one has to bring along when you take children places, until he saw Cas packing the diaper bag. He’d watched as Cas stuffed diapers, wipes, a bottle, a couple toys to entertain them, and baby food. “She can’t exactly eat pizza or burgers, Dean,” he was informed when he asked why they were bringing Sammi food to a restaurant. He shook his head as he put the car in park.

Dean couldn’t help laughing a little, and it sounded as nervous as he felt. “Well, we’re finally here.”

His husband responded by leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Don’t pretend you don’t love the attention. Come on, everyone’s waiting for you, birthday boy.”

As they walked into the restaurant, Dean realized Cas wasn’t exaggerating. Everyone was indeed waiting on him. A sign was hung up from the ceiling with the words ‘Happy Birthday’ written across it. Dean’s eyes scanned the room and found his dad, his uncle Bobby, along with a few guys that he remembered from work. Ash and two women smiled fondly at him from the table they were sitting at. A somewhat gawky kid -- well he wasn’t really a kid, but around Sam’s age -- came up and hugged him. “Happy birthday, Dean-o. As usual, my place is yours for the night,” he proclaimed as he pulled back with a smile on his face. “Try not to trash it,” the guy -- Dean assumed was Garth -- said, before he guffawed and slapped Dean’s back.

After Garth disappeared into the back, Dean was welcomed into a sea of birthday hugs and handshakes from all his family and ‘friends’. A little pang tugged at his heart, he truly wished he knew these people as well as they knew him.

“Okay, okay,” a familiar voice broke above the noise. “Clear the way. Let me see my big brother.”

Dean turned around to find Sam walking toward him, looking all of seven-feet tall in the crowd and moving fast. As soon as he stopped in front of Dean, Sam pulled him in, and wrapped him up in a bear hug.

“Damn, it’s good to see you, Sammy,” Dean said, swallowing down a lump in his throat as he squeezed his little brother, who wasn’t so little anymore.

Sam laughed, pulling out of the embrace. “I thought you would at least stop calling me that once you had a Sammi of your own, guess not.” Sam pushed his hair out of his face and smiled. “It’s good to see you, Dean. Didn’t think I’d miss your big birthday bash, did you?”

“Well, with your honeymoon and all, I wasn’t sure,” Dean said with a shrug.

Castiel came up next to Dean and leaned forward to hug Sam. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. Anytime you want to stop by, you know you’re welcome.”

Bursting full speed through the crowd, Bobby John jumped into his uncle’s arms. “Uncle Sam,” he said with excitement and gave the man a kiss on his cheek. “I miss your pancakes.”

Sam threw his head back and laughed. Holding BJ in one arm, he addressed Cas, “Okay, Castiel, I’ll make time to come save you from your children soon.”

As Castiel tried to correct him, Sam moved onto introducing his new wife to his nephew. “BJ, you remember the wedding you were in? Well, since we’re married now, Sarah is your aunt. She’s pretty cool and taught me all about painting and art.”

BJ cuddled into Sam’s chest shyly and mumbled, “I like painting.”

The pretty brunette smiled at him. “I bet your paintings are better than the ones in the museum I work at. I’ll have to see them sometime.”

Just this small interaction with his son made Dean wish this was his real life. He’s sure he would love Sarah. The woman seemed nice and no doubt she was smart. A good combination for his brother. Sam and Sarah continued talking with BJ as Cas herded Dean to a table.   

Dean unstrapped Sammi from her car seat after he sat down and placed the little girl in his lap. He leaned over to Cas, “This is chaos. I can’t believe we do this every year.”

His husband shook his head and winked. “I know, why do you think I insist on it being a _small affair_ at the house on my birthday?”

As the night wore on, people sang karaoke and danced. Dean had one of the best bacon cheeseburgers he’d ever eaten. He thought it was cute how Cas would steal his friends when he thought Dean wasn’t looking.

John came over after they finished their food and sat down with them. He reached for Sammi and took her out of Dean’s arms. “Lemme hold that little princess,” he said as he situated her in his lap and then looked over at Dean, his face serious.

“You know, Dean, we’ve never really talked about this. When you told me you were gay, when you came out, I… I wasn’t at all sure how to feel about it at the time. You were young, hell I was young, but I remember thinking what would my Mary say about it all.”

His father laughed softly. “She would say, John, don’t be an ass. As long as our boy is happy, that’s all that matters. I look at you, with your little family. You have a man who can’t even have a conversation on the other side of the room without watching you. I mean look.” John indicated with his head and Dean’s eyes followed. He found Cas talking to a woman with dark hair that he didn’t recognize. His husband was smiling as they chatted, but his eyes kept returning to Dean. When their eyes connected the last time, Dean winked and Cas looked away with a small smile as if he’d been caught.

With a contented sigh, Dean said, “You know, Dad, I would’ve never dreamed this life would make me happy. I always figured I’d be some big shot in some big city. No kids, no… Cas…” his voice broke just saying it.  

His dad touched his shoulder and spoke softly, “Son, that’s no kind of life. Go on, dance with your husband. I’ll hold Samantha.”

Taking John’s advice, Dean stood up and walked over to Cas. As he got close he heard Cas say, “Ellen, if you’ll excuse me for a minute.”

She smiled, “Of course, sugar.” The woman turned to Dean and pulled him into a hug. “Happy birthday, boy.”

Ellen, Dean finally remembered her from his old life. It had been years since he’d seen her. Another pang zoomed through his heart. Damn, his old life really wasn’t a life at all. When she released Dean, he smiled and then turned his attention to his husband, pulling the man closer to him. “Dance with me?”

A pleasantly surprised look crossed his husband’s face. “We never dance.”

“We do now,” Dean answered as he started swaying to the music, Cas held snug in his arms.

The song changed to one Dean hadn’t heard before, but it turned out to be strangely appropriate to how he felt around Cas. It was by a band called Little Mix and the song was DNA. The lyric, “The blue in his eyes helps me see the future” resonated with Dean. Truer words had never been spoken, in Dean’s opinion. As they danced, the rest of the place disappeared, no one existed in the place but them. Dean could feel Cas' heartbeat against his chest. Their movements were so in sync that it was like they were one person. And for awhile Dean didn’t know where he ended and his husband began. It was then that Dean could see spending every moment with Cas, just like this.

As the song reached its finish, Cas stepped back, his skin slightly flushed, then he leaned forward once more and whispered, “You keep that up and we’re cutting this party short.”

Dean didn’t give a damn who was watching, he slid his hand into Cas’ hair and kissed him. In the space between them, he whispered back, “Let’s go home, baby. It’s my birthday, right?”

Cas collected himself quicker than Dean could imagine, he informed the guests it was getting late and explained they needed to get the kids home and put to bed. If anyone had seen the heated kiss, they didn’t mention it. A bouncy redhead came up to Dean and Cas. “Don’t worry, we’ll just pack the gifts in the trunk. Everyone knows you get weird about opening them in front of people anyway,” she offered.

Pulling the woman close, Cas hugged her tight. “Thanks, Charlie, you’re a doll.”

In no time at all, it seemed, they were headed home, the kids falling asleep in the car, and Cas’ head on his shoulder. As the road stretched out before them, Dean thought, so this is what a happy birthday feels like.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Four: The New Life Goes On**              

The following night, after a long day at work, Dean, Cas, and the kids curled up on the couch and watched a Disney movie together. He was stuffed full from dinner and this seemed like as good a time as any to just relax. He didn’t know how long he would be there, but he found himself enjoying it more as the days passed. As the movie played, Dean couldn’t help thinking about everything that had happened in the three short days that he’d been in the alternate life. Would this be his life had he not accepted that job all those years ago? Would he really be married to Cas with two children? Would he be happy?

Sammi was nestled in Dean’s arms and he couldn’t help staring at her. She was precious and if he ever had a kid in his life, he would hope the child would look like her. When the credits finally rolled, Dean stood up with the sleeping little girl; he whispered to Cas that he was going to put her to bed. Cas nodded in response and picked up BJ, who had also fallen asleep at some point. Dean led the way down the hall and stepped into Sammi’s room. He placed the sleeping girl in her crib and gently ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Sammi made a soft humming noise and wiggled her little body around until she was comfortable. A smile graced Dean’s face as he watched her in awe. Once he had his fill, he went into the bedroom and stripped down. Cas was already curled on his side, the bed sheets tucked around his body. Dean slipped in beside the other man, draped his arm around Cas’ waist and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Dean woke up to soft crying coming from the baby monitor. Cas grumbled in his sleep and made an attempt to move, but Dean laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered for him to stay in bed. He slid out of bed and made his way down the hall to Sammi’s room. Little blue eyes peered up at him and Dean scooped his daughter up, holding her against his chest, he walked over to the changing table and fitted a new diaper on the baby. As soon as that was done, Dean snuggled the little girl against him once more and went to fix a bottle. He fumbled a bit, but successfully made it with only one hand available.

Back in the nursery, Dean sat down in the glider rocking chair and adjusted his little girl to fit comfortably on his lap. Holding the bottle, Dean began to hum softly. He closed his eyes as he started singing the lyrics of the song his mother sang to him.

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin then you begin to make it better.”

Dean fell asleep in the chair with the little girl in his arms. He awoke when the sunlight poured in from the yellow curtains on the window. Although he was sore from the way he slept, he couldn’t help but smile at the blue eyes that looked up at him, Sammi was in an extremely good mood this morning. Her small hands patted his face and she made cooing noises at him.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said softly as he stood up from the chair and made quick work of changing her diaper. He was really getting this part down. “Maybe you can teach Papa how to wake up in a good mood when he wakes up in my arms.”

He laughed as Sammi made gurgling noises that sounded to him as if she was agreeing. With her in his arms again, Dean made his way to the kitchen. He set about fixing her a bottle and grabbing a couple jars of baby food. Dean peered over his shoulder when he heard the patter of little feet on the tile floor. He wasn’t surprised to see BJ bright-eyed and bushy tailed. He placed Sammi in her high chair and grabbed a bowl for cereal. Dean learned that BJ rarely ate anything other than cereal for breakfast, no matter how many times Cas tried to cook their son a hot meal.

Once the children were fed, the three of them headed into the living room and Dean turned on cartoons. He was glad it was the weekend and that he didn’t have anything to do that day. The three of them all picked a spot on the floor and got comfortable. Well, Sammi really didn’t have a choice, but Dean didn’t hear her complaining. Dean made sure to lay a blanket on the carpet before laying Sammi down on it. He lay on his side near her, so close that she could reach out and grab a handful of his shirt. Honestly, the only one watching the cartoon was the children. Dean was intently watching their reactions to the program. It amazed him how much of himself he saw in the children. Sammi may have favored Cas, but she definitely had some traits of Dean’s. BJ was the spitting image of him, in looks and mannerisms.

“Daddy,” BJ said, pulling Dean’s attention to him.

Dean had to admit he loved hearing the little boy call him that. “Yeah, buddy?”

“I loves you,” came BJ’s reply, his green eyes sparkling and a smile so big on his face Dean could see all the boy’s teeth.

“I love you, too, bug.” Dean would never admit to his eyes tearing up when he heard the little boy say those words. How could he ever return to his real life?

The sound of a yawn coming from the hallway had Dean looking up to find Cas. The man was still in his pajamas and his hair was all over the place, but Dean found himself thinking how incredibly beautiful the man was.   

“When we were younger, I thought you covered in grease was the sexiest thing I ever had the pleasure of seeing. I know now that I was wrong,” Cas began as he walked further into the living room and sat down next to Dean.

“You covered in formula and baby food, sitting with our children is definitely sexier than that.”

Dean chuckled at the man, propped himself up on his hand, leaned over and kissed Cas softly. “Morning, baby.”

“Good morning, Dean.”  

* * *

A routine was easily formed for Dean in only a matter of days there with Cas. He rolled over to search for Cas and take advantage of those precious moments before the kids intruded and was surprised as a hand was placed over his mouth. Dean groggily raised his eyebrows at Cas who whispered in response, “Do you hear that?”

He didn’t hear anything, as matter of fact, a pin could be heard dropping the house was so quiet. Dean shook his head no to answer the question.

With his head tilted to the side, it seemed Castiel was listening a bit more closely. “Silence,” he said after a minute or so.  

Dean was up out of bed within seconds, their kids were never completely quiet, especially BJ. Castiel grabbed him before he could move out of arm’s reach, pulled him back on the bed and pinned him there. A grin crossed the man’s face as he whispered, “No, wait, even better. I hear it now, listen.”

Glaring at the man above him, Dean strained to listen more closely. Sounds of pots and pans being moved in the kitchen finally met his ears. He wasn’t sure why Cas wasn’t alarmed until he heard the unmistakable sound of his brother’s voice. “And there are different color of sand, not just plain old brown. There’s pink, white, and even black sand.” BJ’s response was excited, but muffled so he couldn’t make out his son’s words. “Scouts honor, BJ. I brought you back a little of each. Oh, don’t make that face, Sammi. I have a gift for you, too, princess.”

Castiel sighed happily, pulling Dean over to him and kissed him. “So much better. Your brother is back and I think he’s making pancakes.”

Dean rubbed his eyes, chuckling lightly. “Dude, he is seriously weird.”

His husband started kissing down Dean’s neck and then his chest, but hummed in agreement. “Maybe, but he just bought us an actual morning alone.” The grin on Cas’ face as he met Dean’s eyes was downright mischievous. Then he continued his ministrations on Dean’s body and as his tongue dipped inside Dean’s navel and then ran under the waistband of Dean’s boxers, Dean muttered, “I love my brother.”

* * *

And so it went. Roll over, hold the man of his dreams for a few seconds longer before getting out of bed. Dodge BJ, hand him off. Anticipate the cry… and… there it was, “I’ll get Sammi today, babe, you get BJ. I swear I won’t get her dirty before day care.”

Castiel smiled, “Okay, I’ll trust you, but your aim had better improve with that spoon.”

Dean pushed Cas out of bed, “I’ve got this. Go get BJ fed before he complains that he’s dying of hunger again.”

Inside Samantha Claire’s room, Dean went to the crib and scooped up his little girl who grunted and squirmed in response. He secretly love his little princess’s room and could imagine having picked out the canopy crib, adding butterflies to Cas’ bumblebee theme to make it as beautiful as she was. “Hey, there, Princess Cranky Pants. You know, you don’t have to get all of Papa’s traits. You’re already just as beautiful as him, but do you have to wake up cranky too?”

Samantha frowned a little and put her thumb in her mouth. Dean quietly chuckled as he made his way over to her closet and in the back, he had hidden a little calendar. Marking an X on the date, he said, “I can’t believe I’ve only been here for two weeks, princess. Yeah, Daddy hasn’t been here long at all, but I can’t imagine my life without you or your brother, now.” He carried her to the changing table to put on a fresh diaper and get her dressed as he continued. “Can I tell you a secret? Between you and me, I’ve never been very good without Papa around.”

Castiel came into the room and must have heard the last part because he gently kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “I think you do alright when I’m not around.”

Picking Sammi up from the table, Dean turned around. “Maybe, but I don’t want to be anywhere that you’re not there, Cas.”

His husband tilted his head, his smile a little worried as he replied, “You won’t be, Dean. Come on, BJ’s barely touched his breakfast and we need to finish getting ready.”

Dean didn’t voice his doubts, instead he grabbed Samantha’s diaper bag and followed Cas into the kitchen.

* * *

Work was slow so Dean decided to come home for lunch and maybe straighten up before Cas and the kids got there. He was just about to start on the dishes when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, Dean tried not to notice that it wasn’t nearly as nice as his phone in his ‘other life,’ as he had taken to calling it. “Yeah,” he said into the device.

“Am I speaking with Dean Winchester-Novak?”

That made Dean pause, it hadn’t occurred to him that his name would be hyphenated, too. “Umm, yeah, this is Dean. Who is this?”

 “Hello, this is Mrs. Tran. I’m your son’s teacher. I’m afraid Robert is ill. He has a high grade fever and has vomited twice, already.” When Dean didn’t speak, Mrs. Tran continued, “Someone will need to come get him. Sir, are you still there?”

All the moisture in his mouth dried up, and he tried to lick his lips in vain. He felt as if he was washed out to sea and bobbing around helplessly, searching for shore. “Yeah. Yeah, I heard you. Did you call Cas? Umm, Castiel, my husband?”

“Yes, we left a message for him, but the school said he had lunch detention duty today so naturally we called you.”

“Yeah, right, sure, tell BJ to sit tight. I’m on my way.” Dean hung up the phone, and without really thinking about it, he took the glass of ice water he had been drinking and pressed it against his face. After screaming nine different version of the word fuck, he felt more in control. He looked in Cas’ handy organizer, found the school address, and typed that into his GPS on his phone. Then he wrote down the doctor's number and searched in Cas’ neatly organized files until he found one marked important: _Kids_. From the manila folder, he pulled out BJ’s medical card and then, not knowing what else they might need, decided he better be safe and took the whole file.

When he arrived at the school, he parked haphazardly and rushed inside the building. In the back of his mind, he noted that the school had to be a new addition to Lawrence. It certainly wasn’t there when he left all those years ago, but then he realized this was an alternate reality. For all he knew everything in this town could be a staging area. Dean practically ran down the hallways, trying to find the nurse’s office, and when he took the corner, he slid a bit.

When he finally found the small room, Dean slowed his steps and peered inside to find Bobby John lying on a cot, looking so tiny and pale. The little boy’s eyes were glassy, it immediately reminded Dean of the days Sam would get sick, and his paternal instinct took over. BJ’s eyes drifted closed and then snapped open as if he was fighting the urge to sleep. The nurse placed a cold towel on his forehead and he began to whimper. Something primal and protective reared its ugly head inside Dean. He stepped into the room and right up to the cot, catching the nurse’s wrist in his hand, “What are you doing to my son?”

The nurse smiled and patted his hand, “It’s alright. I was just trying to cool him down. His fever is very high.”

Bobby John’s eyes opened slowly and he reached his arms out.”Daddy?”

Dean didn’t hesitate, his body moved of its own volition, he wrapped his arms around BJ and rocked him. “Shhh, it’s gonna be okay, little man. Daddy’s got you.” He scooped him up, signed release papers with one hand and took him out to the car.

Once in the car, Dean dialed the doctor's office. A chipper woman answered, her chipper voice grated on Dean’s already shot nerves. “Dr. Williams’ office?”

“Hi this is Dean Winchester…Novak. My son is very sick. I’m bringing him in.”

“Okay, let’s see. I can schedule you an appointment for,” he heard of click of computer keys, “next Wednesday at eleven. How does that sound?”

“What? No! I need to see him today. Now.” Dean was losing patience quick with this woman. He glanced at BJ in the back seat, noticing the boy had fallen asleep in the booster seat. If possible, that worried Dean more.

“Oh. I’m afraid that’s not possible. I understand he is sick Mr. Novak-Winchester, but children get sick all the time.”

Dean ground his teeth, “Yeah and I thought it was doctor’s jobs to fix the sick kids.”

The woman sighed, “Would you like to schedule that appointment Mr.-”

Dean growled in a hushed tone cutting her off, “No, I would not like to make that fucking appointment.” He ended the call and tossed it in the passenger seat. Bobby John took that moment to wake up long enough to throw up into the blue puke-bag the nurse gave him. Dean didn’t think twice before he flipped a U-turn and headed for the hospital. The phone slid, hitting the floorboard and landing underneath the seat, Dean’s mind was racing and it went unnoticed.

When they pulled up outside of the emergency room, Dean threw the car in park in front of the main entrance. BJ was shivering and complaining of being cold as Dean got out, reached in the back and picked up the little boy, hugging him tightly to his chest as he wrapped BJ in his jacket. The heat that came off the boy’s body was a shock to Dean and as he gently lifted him out of the car, BJ winced. “Oww. Not so hard, Daddy.”

The small sound of BJ’s voice tugged at Dean’s heart and he whispered, “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.” He kissed his scalding forehead.

Dean didn’t have time to worry about moving the car to an actual parking spot and thankfully, about the time he started to head inside, a man came out and asked if Dean needed his car parked. Normally, Dean wouldn’t allow anyone in his Baby, but he didn’t pause as he handed over his keys and said thanks.

He rushed, as gently as he could, into the waiting room and explained the boy’s symptoms to the woman sitting behind the counter. “Hi. I’m Dean Winchester-Novak. My son,” he shifted the boy in his arms so he could hand over the folder. “His name is Robert John Winchester-Novak. His medical card and anything you might need is in here. When he went to school this morning, he seemed fine, then I got a call saying he was running a high fever and throwing up. I don’t know how high, but he is shivering and he says it hurts when I move him. Please, can we see a doctor now?”

“My head hurts, Daddy,” BJ spoke up, his voice small but loud enough to be heard by the admittance nurse.

She looked up at Dean then, and it was as if she saw a halo above Dean’s head. As her fingers flew over the keyboard she said, “That was perfectly stated. I wish everyone was that clear when they came in.” She gave a quick smile to BJ and then her brows drew together. “I’m gonna take you back right now. As a precaution, will you please put these face masks over both of your faces? I’m sorry, it’s procedure.”

Dean nodded and didn’t notice the sappy way the nurse watched him talk to Bobby John, “Okay. You be my brave little guy. We’re gonna put on these ninja masks so we can sneak in and get you to the secret get-you-better-doctor.”

Bobby John wiped a tear away, “Will I get a sucker?”

Dean bit his lip so he didn’t lose it, “Yeah. I’ll make sure you get a sucker. Let’s go.” He put the mask on BJ and put one on himself and the nurse took them back to a waiting area.

Several hospital beds had curtains surrounding them to form some of the privacy of rooms without four walls. Dean laid BJ on the bed and placed his hand on the boy’s chest in a protective gesture. What he really wanted to do was hold him, but he knew it was too uncomfortable for his son. As he watched BJ’s green eyes slip shut, Dean hung his head, he was never a praying man, but it was all he had. He begged whatever higher power was listening to let BJ be okay.   

It didn’t take long before a doctor came in to see them. The sound of the curtain closing was louder than you would expect and for some reason the suddenly enclosed space made Dean feel claustrophobic.

The doctor was an attractive, dark haired man around Dean’s age, by the looks of him. He smiled kindly as he introduced himself, “Hello there, I’m Doctor Munro. I was looking at your son’s symptoms and we think it might be meningitis.”

Dean was alarmed but also confused, “Men and what? Is that serious?”

Doctor Munro patted his arm reassuringly “Meningitis. And yes, it can be very serious, but if it is, you did the right thing by bringing him in immediately. He may just have a nasty case of the flu, but we won’t take that chance. A lot of his symptoms match up, so we would like to do a test to be sure.”

Dean rubbed BJ’s arm as if to comfort him, but really, he was soothing himself. “What kind of a test?”

The doctor leveled his gaze on Dean and lowered his voice so that BJ couldn’t hear. “It’s called a spinal tap. We will need to put a needle in his back and remove some fluid to test it.” Instantly the doctor set down his clipboard and grabbed a chair pushing Dean into it. “You turned white as a sheet, I was afraid you were going to faint.”

Dean’s palms were sweaty and he wiped them on his pants before he ran one of them over his mouth. He took a deep breath and as he spoke, he noticed his mouth felt like the desert. “I, umm, have a small problem with needles. I’ll be alright, though, if it’s for my kid. Let’s do this.”

Dean stood up from the chair; his legs were shaking as he leaned over the little boy. “Hey, kiddo, you gotta wake up for a bit.”

BJ opened his eyes and coughed, “Did we sneak in, Daddy?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah. We did, buddy. This is Ninja Doctor Munro, he’s gonna help you get better. The thing is, he has to test how brave you are first.”

BJ rubbed his eyes and looked at the doctor. “I’m very brave. I has two dads that makes me extra strong.”

Doctor Munro glanced down at Dean’s wedding ring and back at him and winked. “Yes, you do and yes it does, but we have to test all the ninjas. We gotta make sure.”

Dean took over from there, “Yeah, buddy, so, this is a pretty hard test. They’re going to have to poke you in the back and it might hurt, but I’m gonna hold on to you the whole time. Daddy might even get scared, so you gotta hold onto me, too.  I promise you, we will get through this together. So what do you say, are we in?”

Bobby John took Dean’s hand in his and squeezed it, his lip trembled a little, “You will be wiff me the whole time?”

Dean’s eyes never left the little boy’s, “The whole time”

“Okay Daddy, we in,” he said with a nod.

Dean kissed his forehead, “That’s my boy. We can do this.”

When the anesthesiologist came in and began to set things up, Dean wished like hell that Cas was there, but it wasn’t his fault he had to work. Dean had faced a room full of advertising executives who all thought he would surely fail, that there was no way he had something to bring to the table, that there wasn’t a new idea or fresh approach that could save this or that failing product. Dean had faced them down and proved them wrong time and time again, that’s how he had made his fortune. Well, he didn’t exactly have that fortune anymore, but the principle was the same, he could face a damn needle for the sake of his son. A son he never thought in a million years he would get the chance to have and now he would make damn sure he didn’t have to lose him or his sister.

The anesthesiologist, who introduced herself as Doctor Masters, had Dean sit on the bed and hold a pillow between his legs. Then she sat BJ on his lap and had him hug the pillows so his back bowed out and Dean could hold onto his arms, at least making the child feel hugged, even though he couldn’t wrap his arms around him. She then stuck a blue piece of paper with a square cut out of it onto BJ’s back and started to prep a needle. That’s when Dean closed his eyes and started breathing. He heard BJ mimic his in through the nose, out through the mouth breathing pattern.

Doctor Masters said calmly from behind Bobby John, “Shallow breaths please, Dad.”

Dean shortened his breathing pattern and BJ followed suit. When BJ started to whimper, signaling to Dean that the needle must have made contact, Dean ran his fingers through BJ’s hair and whispered, “It’s gonna be alright. It’s okay, buddy.”

Before they knew it, the test was over. Doctor Masters removed the blue paper and Doctor Munro came up to BJ, “Well, you passed the bravery test. You are really brave. Here is your reward.” He handed BJ a red sucker. Looking over at Dean he whispered, “It’s sugar free.”

* * *

A couple hours and what felt like a lifetime later, they were being discharged. It wasn’t meningitis, thankfully. Turns out BJ just caught a nasty flu virus. A nurse gave BJ some children’s ibuprofen for his aches and fever, prescribed Zofran for the vomiting, and told Dean to take him home to rest. Dean was tired but grateful. He had BJ asleep in his arms when he turned toward the hallway and thought he had never seen a more perfect sight. Coming through the automatic doors of the hospital was none other than his husband, Mr. Castiel Novak-Winchester. His long trench coat swished with the breeze from the opened doors and his stride was long and purposeful. To add to his sexiness, he had baby Sammi strapped to his chest, in a black baby carrier with bumblebees all over it.

Dean hurried over to Cas, but was not greeted as warmly as he would have expected. In a hushed tone, Cas said, “Why am I just now finding out that you were at the hospital with our son? You didn’t think it might be a good idea to call?”

Dean’s face fell, “Oh. Shit, Cas.” He began to ramble, “I left my phone in the car. I was so worried about BJ and he was burning up with a fever. I just rushed him in here, then they had us put these masks on, then they had to stick him with a needle, and oh God, Cas, I fuckin’ hate needles. But he was a champ you should have seen him. Then it turns out it’s just the flu, and-”

Cas stopped Dean’s words by hugging him as best he could around the two children in their arms. He whispered in his ear, “It’s okay now, baby. He’s fine. You did a great job, but please, if you value my sanity, call me if this ever happens again.”

Dean nodded into the comforting shoulder of his husband, “I will, Cas. I promise. Let’s get his prescription and go home.”

Castiel kissed him lightly on the lips, “You got it.”

They got to the car and put the sleeping children in their car seats. As Dean was beginning to drive, Cas flipped on the radio, Daniel Powter’s “Bad Day” came on. Cas smiled and folded his fingers into Dean’s. Dean in turn looked over to Cas and winked. Dean began to sing the words softly to Cas as they drove home. Cas sighed gently and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean took it as a sign that everything would be okay.

They didn’t speak as they put the children to bed, kissing each of them on the head and tucking them into their beds. Dean checked BJ’s head again, just to be sure it was cool and not feverish. It seemed Cas could tell Dean needed him. He led him gently from the child’s room and down the hall. Once in their own room, Cas led Dean further into their bathroom and began to undress him. Dean looked on in awe at Cas. He had probably given him the scare of a lifetime and now he was taking care of him. Dean pulled Cas close to him. “Cas, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left my phone in the car.”

Castiel shushed him. “Stop it. Everything is okay now. You were worried about our son. You did the right thing, Dean.” Cas removed his own shirt and slacks and then began to take off Dean’s jeans. When both their boxers followed, Dean forgot what he was going to argue about. Castiel leaned in and kissed him as he turned on the water in the shower behind him. He then stepped Dean backward into the walk-in stall and followed him inside.

Dean took over from there. He turned Cas so his back was pressed against the tiles and Cas needed no coaxing to open his mouth when Dean slid his tongue inside. His hands came up and his fingers intertwined with Castiel’s. The hot water beat down on both of them, relaxing their frayed nerves. Cas slid his leg up in between Dean’s thighs, massaging his groin, Dean felt himself growing thicker at the contact. He broke the kiss to look into Cas’ eyes, he saw the same need he was feeling reflected back in the oceanic pools of his husband’s irises. Dean whispered, “We better take this to the bedroom, Cas, I want to make love to you and this shower isn’t exactly roomy.”

Castiel replied heatedly, “I will follow you anywhere right now, Dean.”

As soon as they stepped out of the shower, Dean saw the surprise in Cas’ eyes as Dean lifted him and wrapped his still wet legs around his waist.  He carried him to the bed and laid him down. Castiel rolled onto his stomach and crawled up the bed to get the lube and Dean was mesmerized, watching the definition in his shoulders and back, his legs, his thighs and his perfect ass. Dean crawled onto the bed behind him, covering Cas’ body with his own. He dropped open mouth kisses across his shoulder and up his neck. Cas moaned, “I love it when you do that.” Dean took the hint and continued to kiss along his collarbone and neck. He glided his fingertips up the sides of Cas’ thighs making him moan again and arch his back. He rolled over, capturing Dean’s lips with his own.

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s legs, effectively holding him pressed on top of him. He continued to kiss down his neck and collarbone and back up to his lips in a sensual pattern as he eased Dean open with his fingers. When Dean was moaning against his mouth, Castiel released his hold on Dean’s legs. Dean eased himself up to a sitting position straddling Cas. He accepted the bottle that was placed in his hand and used the lube to arouse Cas even further with long stroking motions of his cock. Dean sheathed himself onto Cas, his eyes closing as his head rolled back. He rocked his body a few times, feeling Castiel deep inside him. Cas rested his hands on Dean’s hips as Dean rolled his body making love to his husband. This moment serving to be the proverbial sealing of fate for Dean. He wanted this. This life, this home, this Cas, forever. Fuck New York. He just wanted to be here, making love to this man, watching the pleasure in his eyes, feeling him inside him and around him. With Cas it was like he was everywhere at once. Dean felt Cas getting close, Cas sat up, wrapping Dean’s legs around his body. Their eyes locked and held, neither man looked away. As they came in unison, Dean wrapped his arms more tightly around Cas.

When they lay back in bed, Dean pulled Cas against him and wrapped him in his arms. He felt like he was gripping sand or water, as if he could feel Cas slipping from his fingers. Castiel laid his hand over Dean’s heart and whispered, “It’s okay, Dean. I’m right here.” Dean slowly fell asleep but wouldn’t release his grip on Cas.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  **Chapter Five: Dream On**

The blaring music filled the room, forcing Dean from his sleep.

_Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back_

_Yes, I'm let loose_

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

“Cas, what the hell is that?” He growled the question as he tried to snuggle more closely onto his husband’s chest; he felt the coolness of silk below his cheek. His eyes reluctantly opened to find himself clutching a black silk pillow.

He shook his head, “No. No, no, no. This is _not_ happening again.” He tossed the pillow and sat up in his large California king bed, in his New York apartment. The music blaring from the built-in wall speakers was AC/DC’s “Back-in-Black” and Dean failed to find the humor in it. He grabbed the remote by the bed and shut it off.

“Cas! Cas? Of course not,” he called out and then dropped back onto the mattress to stare at the vaulted ceiling. “Ow! What the-?”

He touched the back of his head, finding it tender and sore with a reasonably large bump. Then he remembered he had slipped on ice and hit his head, but if the head injury was real, he wondered if the life with Cas was. He scurried off the bed and found his pants and his phone inside them. “Siri, what day is it?”

The electronic voice replied cheerfully, “Today is Tuesday, You have one reminder: VERY IMPORTANT meeting with the men’s cosmetics line today. I hope you didn’t party too hard at your birthday last night.”

Dean set the phone down and walked into his white living room, plopping down on his white leather couch. A feeling of defeat crept into his chest. “It was a dream. The whole thing. Cas. My kids. My dad. My car. Fuck.”

Time seemed to creep by and he wasn’t sure how long he sat there before the phone rang. The voice on the other end was his boss Balthazar. “Dean. I am calling because I heard you had some sort of a birthday crisis yesterday.”

Pride alone made Dean assert himself into this conversation, “I wish that was the case, sir. Actually, I wrecked my car, was mugged and then cracked my head on some ice outside of my apartment. I don’t even recall yesterday. I assume however, you’re calling about Crowley cosmetics. I have that presentation all worked out.”

His boss laughed, “Oh dear, only you could have such an awful experience and still pull through on a money maker account. I’ll send a car. See you in thirty minutes, you beautiful man.”

Dean tried to cut off his boss and tell him he really wasn’t up to going to work but what else was he supposed to do. So, he hung up with Zar. Got dressed and went to work.     

* * *

Sitting in that boardroom, Dean had never felt more uncomfortable. His shoes were too tight, his tie felt constricting. He hated his suit and his jacket was stifling to the point of nearly overheating him. He wanted to be in his dream home, with his kids and Cas. _That place doesn’t exist_ , he told himself. The meeting was starting so he pulled himself together, put on his winning smile and did what he did best.

“Gentlemen, I have looked over all of these products and the way in which they’re being represented and I gotta tell you, it’s not great. You’re trying to appeal to men. All men. Not, just a few choice men who might be looking for ‘cosmetics’. That word itself is a stigma among your typical alpha male. These men don’t want ‘cosmetics’ in their medicine cabinets and gym bags. But have no fear. I’ve come up with a plan.” Dean pulled out a few sketches of the face softener, the aftershave, the body wash, and the hand cream. They were in black bottles with red horns and tail depicted around the names.

“The first thing I did is change the bottles. Made them a bit more mysterious. Then I changed the names. The face softener for example. This is now Temptation: face so soft they can’t resist touching you. The hand cream similarly needed an upgrade to Sensual: why touch them with callused hands? You get the idea. Crowley Cosmetics will now be two overlapping red C’s and the tag line, ‘Because the Devil is in the Details.’”

Dean smiled and sat down. He knew before they started congratulating him that he had already sealed the deal. He was good at his job and it came fairly easy to him. As he was straightening his papers, a young intern approached him. She smiled shyly, “Your name is Dean Winchester, right?”

Dean nodded, not really looking up, “That’s right. What can I do for you?”

She rocked back on her heels and hesitated, but finally continued, “Okay. So, did you used to live in Kansas and maybe know a guy named Castiel?”

Dean’s head shot up and finally took all of her in, “Yes, why?”

She took a step back at his reaction. “I. Uhm. I’m sorry, if it’s a touchy subject. I didn’t know... I’ll just go.”

She turned to leave and Dean stood. “No, please. It’s okay. What were you going to say?”

She took a deep breath and began one very long, run-on sentence, “It’s just. Well. He was my professor. Castiel Novak, I mean, and one day he told us all this story about how he wouldn’t be teaching here in New York except that he always hoped he would see his college boyfriend again and someone asked his name and he said Dean Winchester and-”

Dean shushed her, “Stop right there. You mean to tell me Cas is in New York right now? And he is here because of me?”

The girl nodded vigorously.

He couldn’t help it, he pulled the girl into a hug. “Thank you for telling me this. Where does he teach?”

She stuttered, “He… He’s an English professor at NYU.”

He thanked her quickly, and didn’t bother grabbing his stuff before running out of the room and from the building.

He wasn’t sure what exactly he would say to Cas, only that he had to see him. There was something fundamental in his brain that told him he had to look into those blue eyes again. Dean lifted his hand to hail a cab.

As soon as he was seated and saw the sand-brown curls of the cab driver, he knew without a doubt his other life with Cas had not been a dream. Gabriel smiled at Dean and said nonchalantly, “Where to this time?”

“Where to?” Dean shouted incredulously. “How about back to where I was, you asshole. How could you do that to me?”

Gabriel did that finger snap that really got on Dean’s nerves and they were driving along Fifth Avenue without Gabriel having to steer or even look forward. “Look, Dean-o. I know this is all very confusing for you, but I can’t actually alter time. What that was was a glimpse.”

Dean shook his head. “A glimpse? A glimpse of what, you son-of-a-bitch? Was that a cosmic joke? Hey Dean, look what you could have had, but you fucked up, so suck it?”

Gabriel tossed a candy bar wrapper on the floor of the cab, sighing as he wiped the chocolate off his mouth and replied, “No, it was to show you that you belong with Castiel. You still have that chance, Dean. That’s where we’re going right? So you can see him?”

Dean thought about it for less than a second before replying, “Yes, yeah, take me to Cas, please. He works at NYU. Whatever life I’m in, I want to be with him.”

Gabriel grinned widely, “Good answer, kid. Alright. You’re here.”

Dean looked up and he was outside the JFK airport, “What am I doing here?”

Gabriel shrugged, “You asked me to take you to your man. He just went in there. I guess he is tired of New York and is about to buy a ticket to anywhere but here. How about you go see if you can change his mind.” Gabriel winked at Dean.  With a snap of the angel’s fingers, Dean was standing only a few feet from a man in a long tan trench coat. Even from the back, Dean knew who it was.

“Cas,” he said his voice more shaky than he wanted it to be.

Castiel turned around and it was as if a light opened up from heaven and shone down on him. He really had aged that well and he truly was beautiful. It took Dean’s breath away. Cas tilted his head slightly to the side and quirked his eyebrow. His voice held doubt when he asked, “Dean? Dean Winchester, is that actually you?”

Dean smiled and closed the space so they were within talking distance. “Yeah, it’s me, Cas, and can I just say… time has been.. really, really good to you. You look amazing.”

Castiel looked down at his feet and back into Dean’s eyes. “You look… about fourteen years late.” Cas sighed. He didn’t look angry, he just seemed somewhat, sad. “Dean, what are you doing here? How’re you even here?”

Dean put his hands in front of his in surrender. “Alright, I know I probably don’t deserve the time of day from you, but… will you hear me out?”

Castiel gave him a half smile. “Okay, curiosity wins out.”

Dean took a deep breath, took one more look into Cas’ gorgeous eyes and began, “Okay, well, yesterday was my birthday and...”

“I know,” the other man softly said.

“You do?” Dean wasn’t sure if that was a good thing that Cas remembered or just something the man couldn’t forget.

Cas laughed a little and inclined his head, “Of course.” He gestured to two airport seats, taking one himself. “We were together for four years, Dean, and we, well, at least I was in love with you. So yes, of course I know yesterday was your birthday.”

Sitting opposite of Cas, Dean ran his hands through his hair. It truly upset him down to his very core that Cas didn’t think Dean had loved him when they were together. He knew it had to do with the fact that he left. Could he right the wrong he made years ago? “Okay, good place to start. Castiel Novak, I’ve always loved you. No matter what else happens after this moment, don’t you ever think that isn’t true. Got it?”

Castiel nodded but didn’t speak.

“So, as I was saying,” Dean continues. “Yesterday was my birthday and it pretty much sucked. Then I went home and I had… the most amazing… dream. Yeah, I had this dream. And in this dream, we were together, Cas. But not like this, not here in New York. It was like… like… if I hadn’t ever left you.”

The pained look that cross Cas’ face reminded him of the one of the other man’s face all those years ago. He wanted to erase that hurt so badly. Dean reached out touching Cas’ hand and though he didn’t shake it off, Castiel didn’t grab Dean’s hand either.

Dean persevered. “This dream, Cas, it really was amazing. We lived in Kansas still and I worked as a mechanic,” Dean laughed. “And you worked at our old high school. Oh, and kids! We had kids, Cas. A boy and a girl and they were so great!” He smiled in spite of himself.

At the mention of kids, Castiel looked up and his eyes were now shining. Dean knew why. Cas always wanted to have kids. Dean also remembered that he told Cas he wasn’t sure if he did. Castiel’s hand closed around Dean’s.

Encouraged by Cas’ response, Dean pressed on, “And you. You were amazing in every way. At home, at work, in the kitchen… in bed.” He gave Cas a heated look, “I thought I must be dreaming because you couldn’t possibly be that beautiful. But here you are and even more gorgeous than I thought possible. I was a better person in that world too. I sang to you, not all the time, but on special occasions and I complimented you, all the time. I helped with the kids. Hell, I even took BJ, that was our son, to the hospital because I was worried about him. But then… I woke up.”

Dean slid off his seat, into the one next to Castiel and took the man’s other hand. “Cas. I fucked up, okay. I admit it. I should never have left you that day. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. That dream just reminded me what I’ve known all along. I love you, Cas, I have always loved you.”

Castiel slipped one hand from Dean’s grasp and touched his face, “What are you saying, Dean?”

Their eyes met, and Dean took a deep breath, “I’m saying I choose _us,_ Cas. I want...”

Castiel cut Dean off by sliding his hand into his hair and pressed their lips together. When he pulled back he smiled, “That’s all I wanted to hear. I love you too, Dean. Don’t think it’s going to be an easy road, we have a lot to work on. It’s true, you hurt me, but I’m willing to forgive. I also know I hurt you as well. We were so young, and I don’t think we fully understood what it took to make a relationship work. Maybe it was for the best. I don’t know. I have faith, though, faith in us. Let’s get out of here.”

When they reached the sidewalk, Dean saw Gabriel’s cab parked on the curb as Cas asked, “Do you think we can get a cab?”

Dean winked at Gabe. “Oh, I think we’ll be able to."

* * *

* * *

* * *

  **Epilogue**

Inside the cab, Dean introduced the two, “Gabe, this is my Cas.”

Gabriel turned around in the seat and shook Castiel’s hand. “The pleasure’s all mine, kid. So, you decided to give him another chance, huh?”

Castiel smiled shyly, “To be honest, I have been waiting for this man to walk back into my life ever since the day I walked out of his.”

Gabriel turned back in his seat, “Alrighty, well hold onto your butts, fellas, cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride.” He hit the gas pedal and slammed both Dean and Cas against the back of the cab seats. Dean’s vision swam and he felt Cas’ hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 

Castiel laughed, “Slow down, baby. I am excited about getting into college, too, but if you wreck your dad’s car he’ll kill us both.”

Dean noticed he was behind the wheel of his ‘67 Chevy Impala. He hit the brakes hard and both he and Cas lurched forward. He heard Cas laugh again.  Heart in his throat, Dean slowly looked over at Castiel. He wasn’t the sexy older man who had just been sitting next to him. No, this was _his_ Cas. This Cas was young and beautiful and full of life, hopes, and dreams. This Cas hadn’t been hurt by Dean yet. He still looked at him with perfect trust and unwavering love. Dean raised wary eyes to his rearview mirror, for just a moment he saw his mom there, she winked at him, and then she was gone. His own reflection came into focus. He, too, was still that young kid of eighteen. Dean grinned widely, his mind was racing almost as fast as his heart. He grabbed Cas and the force of his kiss pulled Castiel over nearly into his lap. Cas was panting when he pulled back and smiled, “Damn. What awesome thing did I do to deserve that?”

Dean winked at him, “Being you is awesome enough, babe.” Dean scooted Cas back to sitting and grabbed his hands. His eyes a little wild and his speech somewhat hurried, “Hey! Let’s get married. What do you say? I wanna start a life with you. Oh, and kids. I want fuckin’ kids, Cas. At least two. Okay?”

Castiel blinked a couple times trying to clear the tears that were beginning to form. His smile said they were happy tears though, “I want that too, Dean. So badly, but what about school?”

“You can still go to school. I want you to. You will be the most awesome teacher, Cas, I know it. I’ll, uhm.. I’ll work at Uncle Bobby’s. Who knows, maybe one day, I can go into business with him. But let’s do it together. Okay? I choose us.”

Cas kissed Dean. “I do too, baby. Of course I’ll marry you, asshole. Who the hell else would put up with you?” he asked and laughed in spite of himself.

Dean laughed too as he put the car in drive, “Let’s go. I wanna see my dad and tell him the good news. For some reason, I think he’ll approve."

* * *

 

**Four Years Later**

Reliving his life was a little weird. For instance, Dean was now twenty-two , but he still had all his memories of his prior life up to the age of thirty. However, he wouldn’t miss this for the world and he knew just how special it really was. He twirled his wedding ring around on his finger as he watched his husband wait to accept his diploma from KSU. When they called his name, Castiel Joshua Novak-Winchester, Dean whooped and hollered, “Yeah! That’s my baby!”

Castiel held up his diploma proudly and blew Dean a kiss.

They met up with everyone at Garth’s Burgers. Their whole family was there, Dean’s dad, his brother Sam, Sam’s girlfriend, Sarah, Dean’s Uncle Bobby and even Castiel’s dad Chuck.

Castiel’s graduation and job offer at the high school was not all they were celebrating. Dean had come up with an amazing invention that had taken off and was now flying off the shelves. It was called _Easy Does It_ , child safety latches for cupboards and drawers. They were made with metal inside the latches and a hinge that when touched by a heavy duty magnet that was used as a ‘key’ it opened instantly for the parent holding it. If the key was lost they opened just like the original safety latches. Cas asked Dean once where he came up with the idea and he said the regular ones looked like torture devices and he didn’t want to try and figure those out when they had kids. Castiel had laughed at that and said he thought it was cute.

After dinner, Dean took Castiel somewhere but kept the location a secret. He was blindfolded until they reached their destination. When Dean removed the blindfold, they both stood on a green lawn in front of a new white house with a blue door. On the lawn next to them was a For Sale sign with a strip of paper over it that said sold. Cas looked at the house and then at Dean and then back at the house again, the shock evident on his face. “Dean, did you, did you buy this?”

Dean nodded proudly, “Yes. My first check came in for _Easy Does It_ , and it was a lot more than we had thought. It’s small Cas, but… I think we can fill it with a lot of love.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, “I love it. It’s just what I pictured. How did I get so lucky with you?”

“Maybe you have an angel on your side,” Dean answered with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

**Two Years Later**

Castiel came running into the shop and nearly tripped over a broken fuel intake valve in his hurry to get to Dean. Dean slowed him with his hands on his arms. He was getting grease on his shirt, but it was better than watching his husband bust his face open on something, “What’s the rush, beautiful?”

Cas’ eyes were alight and he held something in his hand. He giggled slightly as he handed the crumbled paper to Dean. Dean barely made out Castiel’s whispered words, “It took.”

Brow furrowed in confusion, Dean read the paper. As he read, he felt excitement bubble up inside him. The paper told them that the sperm had connected this time with the surrogate's egg to result in what they called implantation. In other words, they were going to have a baby. With Dean’s DNA.

Dean shouted and tossed the paper in the air. He scooped up Cas and spun him around. “Fuck yeah! One baby on the way!” He yelled out, laughing, but then realized he was crying too.

He kissed Cas and laid his forehead against the love of his life, “It’s all finally happening, Cas, and I owe it all to you.”

Cas was teary eyed too and asked, “What’s happening, Dean?”

Dean replied, “Our life.”

Cas shook his head and kissed Dean on the forehead, “Oh, sweetheart. It’s been happening. This is just the next chapter.”

* * *

Dean had to laugh at fate when they went in for the four-month ultrasound with their surrogate, a kind woman by the name of Anna Milton, and on the monitor there was in fact a baby boy and then… another baby boy. Twins.

Dean’s only reply as he looked up into the heavens laughing was, “Well, I guess you can’t replay everything.”

When the boys were born they Named them Robert Jonathan (Bobby John) and Henry Charles (Hank). Cas asked Dean why he didn’t name one of the boys after his brother, but he just winked and said he was saving that name. Then he crossed his fingers and hoped for a girl who looked like Cas next time.

* * *

 

**Three Years Later**

Dean got his wish. On a cold morning in December, he pushed his baby to the max. Hank and BJ safely tucked in by a warm fire at Grandpa John’s house and Cas blowing up his cell phone as Dean raced to the hospital. He would NOT miss the birth of his baby girl. He finally did something he thought he would never do. He called Ash, asked him to come get his baby and after tucking the keys in the hidden spot behind the rear wheel. He got out and ran the rest of the way to the hospital.

He thanked every deity he could think of that he got there just in time. Anna was in the last stages of labor and Cas was starting to panic. Dean came through the doors and immediately grabbed Anna’s hand, “Hey there. You got this, honey. This is just one tiny girl, right? Remember the boys? They were huge. You can do this.”

Anna looked over at Dean and in her small voice with her Kansas accent, she said, “Dean, shut the fuck up. Just hold my hand and help me breathe. Or I swear I might kill you.”

Dean chuckled, “You’re the boss.” He began to breathe in deeply and let it out and she repeated what he did. Eventually, the pushing began and finally they saw a full head of dark brown hair.

Before they knew it, they were holding a perfect little girl with the deepest blue eyes, dark brown hair and when she looked up at Dean, it was as if she knew him already. Dean looked down into her eyes and smiled, “Hey there, Sammi. Daddy’s been waiting for you. Everything’s gonna be alright, now.” She began to fuss a little, Dean bounced her, and she immediately settled into his arms. “There’s my girl. Don’t worry, I brought Papa too. He’s right here.” Dean handed her over to Cas.

Castiel held the baby and gave her a bottle and she fell asleep against him. He whispered to Dean, “You act as if we’ve had her forever, but she has just been away for a while.”

Dean touched her hand, “It feels like that.”

Cas looked up at Dean and sighed, “God, I love you so much.”

“Remember that if I ever come home drunk,” Dean said as he kissed his husband’s cheek.

**The End.**


End file.
